Unwanted Feelings
by datajana
Summary: Revised Chapter 10!
1. Chapter 1 Feelings of Helplessness

Hello everyone! Wow, it's been about TWO AND A HALF years since I posted my first (and up to this point ONLY) fic on ff.net! Time flies when you don't know what you're doing! I just want to warn you that this is a work in progress and that some parts in this chapter are LOOSELY based on events that have happened to me in the past.  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon are not owned by yours truly (or any other anime that will eventually pop up in here).  
  
Chapter 1: Feelings of Helplessness  
  
Usagi slowly walked out of her biology class, her head hanging low. Looking up, she saw that her friends Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami were waiting for her. She smirked inwardly and sighed pitifully. Her friends stopped their conversations and looked at her sad and exhausted face.  
  
Ami glanced at her from one of her textbooks, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Usagi-chan, why do you look so tired? Surely the exam wasn't THAT difficult?" Usagi nodded, then covered her face. "I-it was horrible, minna. absolutely horrible." She peaked between her fingers then sweatdropped as her friends started to laugh.  
  
Rei slapped Usagi on the arm, saying "Usagi-chan, you might as well give it up. We know that you studied for weeks for this mid-term." Everyone else nodded, grinning. Usagi smiled and scratched the back of her head. "Oh well, you can't blame me for trying, ne?"  
  
Makoto smiled. The girls were now in their second year of college, and it seemed that Usagi had changed the most out of all of them. True, she was still a klutz, overslept on occasion, and acted like she wasn't nearly 20 years old, but her study habits had improved greatly, mostly thanks to Ami's tutoring and encouragement.  
  
Minako clasped Usagi's hands in hers and whispered something into her ear. The other three girls looked on uneasily, knowing that whatever was being talked about would ultimately involve them.  
  
Usagi nodded, then turned towards the others. "Ne, minna, why don't we go to that beach that we went to over the summer with Haruka-san and Michiru-san?" Minako nodded, then added, "Yes, let's! It'll give us a chance to relax after all this stress!"  
  
Rei, Ami, and Makoto looked at each other knowing that if they did not agree, they would either be pestered about it for hours or end up hurting the feelings of their blonde friends. Slowly, all three nodded, but Rei immediately stated "But, I'm driving this time, Minako-chan!"  
  
Minako pouted a little but stated that she couldn't have her crepes and mustard too. She looked confused as everyone, including Usagi, burst into laughter.  
  
"Usagi-chan? What are you doing?" Rei asked her blonde friend. Usagi had just gotten out of the water while Makoto and Ami were setting up an area to eat lunch on the beach. Minako was tanning to the left of them. They had been at the beach for a couple of hours now, and everything seemed to be going just fine. Later, Rei would realize that it was, literally, the calm before the storm.  
  
Everyone turned eyes upon Usagi and Rei after hearing the raven- haired miko's question. Ami's eyes widened as she saw Usagi kneeling in the water, eyes rolled up into her head. Usagi's body was shuddering, and after hearing Rei, she suddenly stood up in the water and said "Uh, nothing, Rei- chan." then started heading up the beach towards Ami and the others.  
  
Rei's brow creased in worry, and she looked at Ami, who looked as worried as Rei felt. Rei turned towards the waves for a moment, but turned around startled when Makoto screamed "USAGI-CHAN!!"  
  
Rei felt her heart stop as she saw her best friend fall face-first onto the sand. "Usagi?" Rei said, walking towards her while Makoto ran forward. Kneeling next to her, Makoto placed her hands on Usagi's shoulders, shaking her slightly.  
  
"Are you okay, Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked, but Usagi did not respond. Makoto would have stood there and had a panic attack if it were not for Ami shouting for her to bring Usagi over to the blanket.  
  
Turning her over, Makoto gasped at the large bruise developing on the underside of Usagi's left arm. Doing her best not to grip her arm too hard, Makoto picked her up and walked quickly towards Ami.  
  
Usagi groaned as she felt someone lift her up from the ground. She tasted sand in her mouth, and the underside of her left arm hurt where the person was gripping her. She opened her eyes slightly and realized that Makoto was carrying her to the blanket.  
  
When she was set on her back on the blanket, Usagi immediately tried to get up, trying to persuade everyone that she was fine and just got dizzy. However, it felt as if she was talking through a haze, and the voices of her friends were hard for her to make out. Suddenly, she felt her head start to turn to the left side all by itself, and as her jaw clenched, she lost consciousness.  
  
Minako and Makoto watched helplessly as Usagi's body convulsed on the picnic blanket. Ami was doing all that she knew to make sure that Usagi did not hurt herself while she seized. Rei was scared, so scared, not understanding why this was happening to her best friend. However, she took a few deep breaths and used her cell phone to call the hospital.  
  
Makoto half-listened to Rei's conversation; Minako was one of her main concerns at the moment. The usually cheery blonde's face was white as a ghost, and Makoto had to place her arms on her shoulders to steady her. She noticed that she kept saying "...no, no..." over and over again, but before she could ask what she was talking about, Rei turned off her phone.  
  
"They're sending a helicopter; it should be here in ten minutes," Rei said after talking to the dispatcher. Ami looked up and nodded her thanks, then sighed in relief as the convulsions that had been racking her friend's body for the past minute and a half finally ceased.  
  
"Ami-chan, w-what's the matter with her?" Minako said, tears falling down her face. Ami shook her head as she whispered "I don't know, Minako- chan; as soon as we get to the hospital the doctors will run tests to see what's causing her seizures."  
  
Rei balled her hands into fists as she started pacing, waiting until the helicopter came to help her friend.  
  
When everyone heard Usagi moan, they turned towards her, afraid that she would have another seizure. Ami checked her pulse, and quietly said "Usagi-chan, don't try to move. You passed out." Ami swallowed as she heard the soft gasps of the others around her. Though it hurt her to lie to her friend, she did not want to alarm Usagi, afraid that it would cause her to seize again.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes, looking straight into Ami's. She could tell by the worry in her friend's eyes that she was not telling her the complete truth, but felt too tired to question her about it. Closing her eyes, Usagi fell asleep.  
  
Twenty minutes passed, with no sign of the promised helicopter. Rei was furious, and had called the hospital several times, only to be told that the helicopter was coming as fast as it could. Minako was sitting next to Usagi, her head in her hands as she stared at the sand. She turned her gaze upon Ami, who kept a constant watch on Usagi's breathing and pulse.  
  
"I should never have mentioned coming here to Usagi-chan," Minako suddenly said. She squeezed her eyes shut as she sobbed, feeling the guilt well up inside her.  
  
Ami gently placed a hand on Minako's shoulder. "It's not your fault," she said quietly. She glanced down at Usagi's sleeping face, then turned back to Minako. "This could have happened any where at any time."  
  
Minako nodded, but the tears still fell. Then she noticed that she also felt water on her legs. Looking up, she gasped and cried out "It's starting to rain!" Rei cursed and shouted "Forget the helicopter! We'll drive her to the damn hospital ourselves!"  
  
Ami shook her head. "Rei-chan, the nearest hospital is an hour's drive away from here!" Rei's eyes widened, and then she shook her head. "Well, let's at least get her into the car! It'll give us protection from the rain!"  
  
The storm became worse, and waves were crashing harder and harder onto the beach. The girls' worries increased as every minute went by that the helicopter did not come. Usagi was sitting in between Ami and Rei in the front seat, sleeping quietly.  
  
Ami was listening to the forecast on the radio, and from the reports, this storm was not going to end anytime soon. She was frustrated at not being able to do anything. She and her friends had defeated countless enemies in the past, yet now this storm and Usagi's frightening condition held them back from doing anything.  
  
Rei glared outside at the rain, wishing that she could just turn it all into steam with her powers. The longer that they waited, the more the chances grew that Usagi could have another seizure. She felt her eyes fill up with tears as she remembered Usagi's body shuddering uncontrollably.  
  
Minako and Makoto were talking quietly when a van pulled up along side their car. Ami turned off the radio, then tried to look through the pouring sheets of rain to see who was driving the van. Rei felt hope build up inside her as the door to the van opened.  
  
Duo was singing loudly along to the radio as he was driving from the small village he had gotten supplies from. He was happy, and it felt wonderful. The last time he had been this happy was, well, he could not remember the last time he was this happy. However, he stopped singing as the rain began to fall even harder. Sighing, Duo slowed his car and if he had not been looking to his right, he would not have seen the lone car parked in front of the beach with its lights on. Curious, he parked his van next to it.  
  
He could barely make out the figures of five people inside the car. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the van, pulling his jacket over his head. He walked over and knocked on the driver's side window.  
  
Rei's eyes widened and she looked at her friends, who nodded. Rolling her window down slightly, Rei said, "Yes?"  
  
"Why are you all sitting in a car in this weather?" a man asked, then his eyes fell on Usagi, who was sitting in between Rei and Ami in the front of the car. "What happened?"  
  
Rei felt her eyes glaze over with tears, then she shook her head. "Sh-she had a seizure, and we called the hospital, and they were supposed to send a helicopter to help us, but that was nearly an hour ago." She covered her face with her hands, hating herself for crying in front of someone she did not know.  
  
Ami nodded and looked at the man. "Do you know if a doctor has a practice in a town nearby? We don't live in this area." Her eyes shone with worry, but she was hoping with all her heart that at least one doctor had a home here.  
  
Duo looked thoughtful for a moment. He did not know of any doctors in the area at all. He knew that Quatre's sister was staying with him for the weekend, and if memory served him correctly, she was a doctor. He knew that she would know what to do.  
  
"My friend's sister is a doctor. She can help you." The look of relief on the women's faces made him smile. "Come on, there's more room in my van, and we can place your friend on a seat by herself."  
  
Half an hour later, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako had learned the name of their rescuer: Duo Maxwell. He was on Earth visiting his friend Quatre and he had other friends arriving soon. He and his friends met twice a year to catch up on each other's lives. They had been surprised to find out that Duo was 27. It made all the girls feel like they should not have been in the car with a man who was 8 years their senior. However, the existing circumstances made them reconsider.  
  
"Oh, so you are all in college I take it?" Duo asked as he turned down onto a gravel road, driving slowly to avoid all the bumps. Ami nodded. "Yes, this is our second year."  
  
Minako sighed as she glanced up at the sky. The clouds were even darker now, and lightening lit up the sky frequently. "I know I may sound harsh, but I'm glad that Usagi-chan isn't awake right now." As her friends all sighed and nodded, Duo looked into his rearview mirror at Minako and rose an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Oh, Usagi-chan is VERY afraid of thunder storms," Minako said, a small smile on her face. Duo nodded, then addressed all of them. "Don't worry about Usagi-san. She will be in good hands with Quatre's sister. I promise you all that."  
  
"Ah, here we are!" he added, pulling in front of a three story chateau.  
  
Quatre heard the front door open and immediately made his way from his study on the second floor downstairs towards the pallor. He was glad that Duo had made it safely from the village back to his home. The weather forecasters had predicted that the storm was going to get worse, and was not expected to end for a couple of days.  
  
Duo looked up and said "Quatre! Where's Iria?" Quatre stopped walking towards his friend. "Iria? Why do you need her? Are you hurt?" Quatre then noticed that Duo was holding the body of a young woman in his arms, her long blonde hair reaching the floor. Behind Duo, he saw four other women, all looking very worried and shivering since they were soaked from the rain.  
  
Duo shook his head, then nodded to the blue-haired woman. "Our friend had a seizure, and she needs to see a doctor right away." She was about to say something else when a groan came from the woman in Duo's arms.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes, and realized that she was not on the ground anymore. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked up and noticed that a man she did not know was carrying her. Crying out, Usagi began to push herself away from him, fearing for her life. The man carefully put her on her feet and Usagi's eyes fell on her friends. "Minna! Who is this guy and why-w" Usagi felt that funny feeling overcome her again, and her eyes rolled into her head as she fell to the floor, convulsing once more.  
  
Duo heard the women standing behind him cry out in alarm. Quatre immediately began calling for Iria and for someone to bring a pillow, blankets, and towels. Ami fell to her knees at Usagi's head, and carefully put her head on her lap so that her head would not hit the hard floor.  
  
A woman with short brown hair appeared, and immediately directed orders to everyone standing there, including the four girls she had not even met as of yet. Quatre and the others nearly ran over themselves to do so, and in less than five minutes, Usagi was resting comfortably in the parlor on a pallet, and Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako were wrapped in blankets and drinking a cup of hot tea. Her seizure had ended after only a minute, yet Iria did not want to move her until she could get a stretcher, which one of Quatre's servants was looking for.  
  
Iria began questioning the girls, asking for details about Usagi's past medical history, any unusual head injuries that she had suffered in the past or illnesses. Ami answered them all herself because the other three were too shaken up at this point to answer coherently.  
  
The conversation was interrupted when a knock was heard at the door.  
  
I know that a lot of unanswered questions are running amok inside everyone's heads, but I promise you that they shall be answered as this fic progresses. I appreciate in advance all your reviews, even those that flame me without mercy. ^_~  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 2: Feelings of Confusion 


	2. Chapter 2 Feelings of Confusion

Well, here goes chapter two! Yay! Woo hoo! ^_~  
  
In response to Usagi Asia Maxwell's comment: I am sorry to hear that your mother suffers from epilepsy. I was diagnosed nearly 9 years ago when I was 14. However, I have never experienced muscle pain from my seizures, even from the few grand mals that I've had. I understand that Usagi would be groggy after her seizures (I know I am!) but she had been asleep for a good while when Duo carried her into Q's house. After I've slept for ten minutes or so, I'm good to go again. I don't mean to contradict you, so do not get angry at what I'm saying. I do not know many others who have epilepsy, so perhaps it affects each person differently. Thanks a bunch for your review! I really do appreciate it! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, I would definitely not be worrying about college loans and phone bills!  
  
Last time:  
  
Iria began questioning the girls, asking for details about Usagi's past medical history, any unusual head injuries that she had suffered in the past or illnesses. Ami answered them all herself because the other three were too shaken up at this point to answer coherently.  
  
The conversation was interrupted when a knock was heard at the door.  
  
Chapter 2: Feelings of Confusion  
  
Rei's eyes narrowed. She felt something that she didn't like, something that was most likely going to cause trouble. Minako, Makoto, and Ami noticed this, and looked at each other warily. What would they do if something happened? Usagi was in no condition to fight or even protect herself. The Outers were back in Tokyo; it would take them quite some time to get here, unless Pluto intervened, of course.  
  
Meanwhile, one of Quatre's servants had rushed quickly to the door. A man stood there, dripping wet, but apparently not affected by it. His dark eyes glanced at the group of people in the pallor, and he raised an eyebrow in question as his gaze settled on Quatre.  
  
"Wufei! Please, come in! Here, take this towel while I have someone get you some tea," Quatre said upon recognizing his friend. Wufei stepped inside and took off his jacket, handing it over to a nearby servant.  
  
Rei did not even see him come in. She was still focusing on that feeling she was receiving from outside. Standing up abruptly, she dropped the blanket and started heading towards the door, not looking where she was going.  
  
The next thing she knew, she was sitting on her rear.  
  
Wufei glared at the woman across from him. What in the world was she thinking, walking right into him, knocking him onto the floor? Taking a deep breath, he shouted "Onna! Are you blind?"  
  
Rei didn't even look up at him. She calmly stood up, walked around him, and out the front door. Wufei, not liking to be ignored by anyone, especially a woman, jumped up and stalked outside after her. Everyone else in the room jumped as the door slammed. Luckily, Usagi did not wake up.  
  
Rei ran across the driveway, mud splattering onto her bare legs. She knew she was taking a chance, but she had to keep her Princess safe. She looked to her left and gasped at the feeling of intense evil. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she raised her right hand and felt a little comfort as her transformation pen appeared within her fingers.  
  
"Mars Crystal Pow-"  
  
"Onna?! What are you up to?"  
  
Rei gasped and she turned around, hiding her pen behind her. She saw a man in front of her, Chinese judging by his looks. And angry, no doubt about that.  
  
He walked towards her and didn't flinch as the thunder and lightening intensified. Rei became angry; she did not have the time to waste with someone she did not know!  
  
"I'm not up to anything! However, I do have some private business to attend to, so if you'll excuse me." Rei said, walking backwards away from the man.  
  
Wufei glowered at her. Didn't this woman know what she had done to him inside the house? Then, he noticed that she wore nothing but a T-shirt, shorts, and sandals. "What kind of business do you have to do while wearing those clothes in the rain?" he asked, crossing his arms.  
  
Rei wanted to snap something back to him, but she felt her heart leap into her throat as she sensed the evil coming closer. She fell to her knees, squeezing her eyes shut. Her pen fell out of her grasp and landed in the mud before her.  
  
Wufei became slightly alarmed when she gasped and her complexion became ashen. He walked quickly over to her, then stopped as his foot hit something. Looking down, something red glowed in the muddy road. He kneeled down, reaching for the object.  
  
"No!" Rei shouted, throwing herself forward and retrieving her precious pen. She gritted her teeth as the wind was knocked out of her. Rolling over, she stood up, covered completely in mud. Wufei blinked. She had moved surprisingly fast. For an onna, he added to himself. She had also caused him to be covered in mud in addition to herself. Standing up, he shouted "Tell me what you're doing out here! And what is that in your hand?"  
  
Rei had had enough. First Usagi, then this potential threat, and now this arrogant and nosey man- She stopped her thoughts upon feeling something towards her left, that something being what she was worried about.  
  
"Run! If you value your life, run!" she shouted, raising her pen in the air above her. Wufei smirked at her. "Why? Are you going to hurt me?" he said, mockingly. Rei only rolled her eyes and shouted out the incantation she had use so many times before: "Mars Crystal Power! Make-Up!"  
  
Rei sighed in contentment as she felt her power envelope her in a fiery fury. When she had completed, she ignored the shocked face of the man in front of her as she closed her eyes and focused on the enemy that she knew lurked nearby.  
  
He was confused. Not shocked, not astounded like most people would be. No, not Wufei Chang; nothing had surprised him in a very long time. He opened his mouth to ask a question, when the woman, who was now wearing an obscenely short red skirt and sailor suit, rushed towards him.  
  
Wufei jumped to the side to avoid her, rolling and landing on his feet. He looked as she ran into the bushes that lined the side of road, wondering what she was doing. Then it hit him; she wanted him to be distracted and not follow her. Well, she had another thing coming! Placing his hand on the hilt of the katana sheathed to his side, Wufei quickly followed after her.  
  
A jeep drove by immediately after Wufei had disappeared in the bushes on the side of the driveway. The driver of the jeep, a young man with wild brown hair that fell into his hard, cold, blue eyes, did not notice a thing, since the rain was pelting the ground even harder than before.  
  
Sailor Mars cursed as she heard the man running after her. She was nearly at the location of what she assumed to be a yoma. Stopping, she turned around and glared as he appeared from behind a large tree.  
  
"What are you doing?! Didn't I warn you that you could die?!" she shouted. The man unsheathed his katana and held it in front of him. "I don't know who you are, onna, but whatever it is you're up to, I'm going to stop you!" he said.  
  
Mars rolled her eyes. Who was this guy kidding? She sighed, though, as she realized that the longer she argued with him, the farther away her quarry went. "OK, I'll explain. Everyone is in danger," she began.  
  
Wufei, not moving his katana from in front of him, replied "What are you babbling about, onna?" Mars fumed. "If you would be QUIET I could tell you!" she snapped. Before the man could say anything, she stated "I'm after someone who may hurt everyone back in Quatre-san's house. I'm not sure exactly who this person is," or even if it's a person at all, she thought, "but I have to find out for myself. Now," she crossed her arms, "you can help me, if you wish. If not, stay out of my way!" That said, she resumed her chase.  
  
Wufei didn't have to think twice; he followed.  
  
Heero pulled up in front of his friend's home. He really did not want to come here, even though he knew he would leave reluctantly in the end. Putting his jeep in park, he reached behind him and grabbed his duffel bag. As he began to step out of the jeep, he looked up as the front door opened.  
  
A girl stood there, her long blonde hair reaching to just below her knees. She seemed to be looking towards the other side of the driveway. She ran down the steps and, remarkably, leaped over to the other side of the road. Heero glared at her as he threw his duffel bag back into the car and took his gun out from the inside of his jacket. Slamming the driver's side door of the jeep, Heero ran in pursuit of this suspicious girl.  
  
Minako berated herself for pulling a stunt like that in front of a complete stranger, but she had to hurry. Willing her transformation pen to appear in her hand, she shouted "Venus Crystal Power! Make-Up!" The rush of power ended before it had even started, and Sailor Venus appeared. with a gun aimed right in her face.  
  
"Ahhh!! What are you doing?!" she said, waving her arms right and left. The man in front of her didn't do anything, except say "What are you? Are you-" he was cut off as Sailor Venus pointed over his left shoulder and screamed "LOOK OUT!!"  
  
Heero whipped around, aiming his gun and saw... nothing. Cursing, he turned around only to discover that the girl in the orange sailor suit was gone. Heero cocked his head to the side, and, upon hearing sounds of someone running through the trees, turned in that direction and fired.  
  
Venus cried out as she felt a bullet graze her right arm. She fell to her knees and looked in shock at the blood that ran down her arm and stained her fuku. Closing her eyes to ignore the pain, she thought of Usagi and what she had to do to protect her. Standing up, she tried to get her wobbly knees to straighten.  
  
Heero saw the girl attempting to stand, and, before she could try to run away again, he tackled her to the ground. The girl screamed and lashed out, but Heero merely held her arms above her head with one hand while holding his gun to the side of her head with the other. Her deep blue eyes widened in fear, and he heard her whisper "Gomen ne, Usagi-chan, minna, I failed you."  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed to thin slits. He pulled the girl up to her feet, pressing the barrel of his gun harder against her head. "Don't think of pulling any tricks this time. I want answers, and I want them now." He said all this in a deep, monotonous voice.  
  
Venus' eyes closed in relief. He wasn't going to kill her, at least not yet. She opened her eyes and stared straight into his. She gasped as she saw that his eyes looked dead, void of any feeling. Swallowing, she replied "I'm trying to protect someone. That's all I can tell you."  
  
Heero was not satisfied with that answer. He knew there was more going on than that. "Protect who? And from what?" he asked. When she didn't answer right away, he cocked his gun.  
  
Gasping, Venus blurted out "FromsomethingthatReifeltandthat'sallIcanreallytellyou-" she took a deep breath "becausewehavetosaveUsagi-chanorshemightdie!!" Her eyes glistened with tears as Heero removed his gun from her head. Amazingly, he had understood everything she had said.  
  
Heero stared at her for a long moment. Venus began to tremble under his gaze and shifted her feet. When he suddenly released her hands, she cried out as the wound she received earlier shot pains through her arm as she lowered it. She looked at the deep graze in her arm, knowing that she wouldn't be much help if something happened.  
  
Hearing the sound of cloth ripping, she looked up. The man was ripping the bottom of his shirt! Feeling her face blush, she averted her gaze. Then, strong, slender fingers grasped her arm and wrapped the cloth around the wound tightly. Venus looked at him and wondered why he was helping her.  
  
As if to answer her question, Heero said "You can't do anything if that is bothering you. This will have to do until we return to Quatre's."  
  
Nodding in understanding, Venus turned and ran towards where she could feel Mars' energy. Heero staid behind for a moment before racing after her.  
  
If there are any questions, please feel free to contact me at datajana@yahoo.com I'm trying to be as straightforward as I can without giving away the plot and/or my intentions to the idea of my fic.  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 3: Feelings of Mistrust 


	3. Chapter 3 Feelings of Mistrust

Spunky-Sj a.k.a Sammie-Joe: Thank you so much for you review! I hope you've received my email!  
  
Senshi's Tenshi: Well, it is not my intention to educate about epilepsy, but if you or anyone else learns more about it, then I can say that I'm happy that you did so! ^_~ Thanks for your review!  
  
Disclaimer: I once dreamt that I was actually one of the Sailor Senshi. unfortunately, that doesn't give me any authority in granting rights to write about Sailor Moon, much less Gundam Wing and Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Last time:  
  
Hearing the sound of cloth ripping, she looked up. The man was ripping the bottom of his shirt! Feeling her face blush, she averted her gaze. Then, strong, slender fingers grasped her arm and wrapped the cloth around the wound tightly. Venus looked at him and wondered why he was helping her.  
  
As if to answer her question, Heero said "You can't do anything if that is bothering you. This will have to do until we return to Quatre's."  
  
Nodding in understanding, Venus turned and ran towards where she could feel Mars' energy. Heero staid behind for a moment before racing after her.  
  
Chapter Three: Feelings of Mistrust  
  
Makoto knew she had to follow Minako and Rei as soon as possible, but she didn't want to arouse any more suspicions than she actually had to. Usagi had been moved to a room on the third floor where Iria was performing tests. How Iria had that much technology, Makoto did not know; perhaps she was rich or something.  
  
While moving Usagi, a man with long bangs that covered half his face entered the house, inquiring why Heero had left his jeep parked right in front of the house. Quatre wondered why Wufei had not returned as well. Makoto hoped Rei and Minako had not caused any trouble with them, especially Minako.  
  
"Mako-chan, I'm going to help them," Ami stated from her position on the couch she and Makoto were currently sitting on.  
  
"No, Ami-chan; we can't leave just yet. What if they suspect something?"  
  
"Suspect what, Makoto-san?" Quatre asked from the doorway, holding a tray of tea. Ami paled and stuttered "Oh, nothing. W-we just thought that if we were to leave looking for our friends, you'd think we were trying to get rid of Usagi-chan."  
  
Makoto sighed, running her fingers through her bangs as she thanked her quit-witted friend for saving them. She jumped as she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Duo standing behind her. "We were having a similar discussion ourselves. Wufei and Heero have been gone as long as your friends have. We think something is up."  
  
Ami glanced at Makoto, her eyes wide with worry. Maybe they should tell them what was happening. Wufei and Heero were innocents in all of this. If something happened, they would be partly responsible. However, she realized that she did not trust these guys yet, just like they did not trust her or her friends at the moment.  
  
The man who had entered earlier sat in-between Ami and Makoto, causing both women to jump in surprise. They had not heard him enter or even approach them. Makoto's eyes narrowed as she glared at him.  
  
"Excuse me, but you scared us half to death!" Makoto nearly shouted. She didn't care if he was a guest of Quatre's. She and Ami were at their wits' ends worrying about Usagi, Rei, and Minako. The man merely glanced at her and rolled the one eye she could see. Fuming, Makoto lashed out and punched him so hard on the right cheek that his head whipped to the side.  
  
"Mako-chan?! What are you doing?!" Ami cried, leaping up from the couch. She knew that had to hurt because she had felt it reverberate through the couch. She ran to the other side of the couch and pulled Makoto from it, placing herself between the man and her long-time friend.  
  
Makoto glared daggers at the man, ready to attack him at a moment's notice. Her right hand hurt! 'That man must be made of steel or something!' she thought.  
  
What infuriated Makoto even more was that the man had not winced or anything, but just merely sat there. She had thrown all her anger and frustration into that punch; even Haruka had a bruise after a punch like that! She did her best to get past Ami, her determination was firm: Makoto would not get by her.  
  
Meanwhile, Quatre and Duo were a tad shocked at Makoto's demonstration of strength. Quatre recovered before Duo and quickly marched into the middle of it all. "Makoto-san, what is the meaning of this?" he asked sternly, gazing angrily at the brunette. The woman's green eyes were full of anger and, 'Could it be?' Quatre thought, sadness.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Quatre; she didn't hurt me," the man said. Duo grimaced, knowing what he was doing; he was trying to make the woman so upset she'd tell them everything in anger. A sly tactic, but a dangerous one. Ami had the exact same thought and turned around and looked at Makoto. "Ignore him, Mako-chan; he's baiting you," she said quietly.  
  
"Why would Trowa do something like that?" Quatre said, angry that someone would say something like that about his friend. He had not made the connection between Trowa's actions and Ami's comment.  
  
Makoto shouted "Because we know you're suspicious of us! We thought that we were all here to help Usagi-chan, but now you somehow blame us about your friends' disappearance!" Ami had to dig her heels into the floor to keep Makoto from lashing out physically at anyone in the room.  
  
"No, please, don't mistake what I said earlier! I was just wondering if something had happened to both our friends!" Duo said quickly. This was becoming completely absurd! Neither side trusted each other and it was causing unneeded stress and violence.  
  
"I agree, Duo-san! Please, can we just calm down and talk like civilized adults?" Ami asked desperately. Suddenly, she felt herself fall sideways onto the couch as Makoto pushed past her and out the door. "Mako-chan!!" Ami cried, watching the brunette slam the front door behind her.  
  
She looked at the men in the room as the turned from the door to herself. "Um, I'll have to do all the talking, huh?" she said, twisting her fingers in her lap nervously.  
  
Sailor Mars was becoming agitated, and when she became agitated, she was not good company. Not only was she agitated with herself for being too slow to catch up with the presence she felt, she was agitated at letting the Chinese man follow her. She finally decided that it was the man who was forcing her to run slowly; she was a Sailor Senshi after all!  
  
She turned around suddenly, bracing herself in case the man was right behind her.  
  
And, incidentally, he was.  
  
"Ooof!! Why did you stop so slowly for?!" the man shouted, picking himself up from the mud. He glanced at her, expecting her to shout at him again, but she merely gazed at him from beneath her dark bangs.  
  
"Why are you following me anyway?" she finally stated. Wufei's eyes widened at her question. He took a big breath and replied "Because you're suspicious, that's why."  
  
"Me? Suspicious? Who are you supposed to be exactly, Mr..?"  
  
"My name is Wufei Chang," he supplied half-heartedly. When she didn't reply, he frowned. Who the hell did she think she was any-  
  
"DUCK!" Sailor Mars cried, throwing herself at Wufei. A tunnel of fire blazed over their heads, causing the trees around and above them to burst into flames. Neither one moved, breathing heavily. Wufei was chagrined at finding himself in the mud again, but he finally said, "Excuse me."  
  
"Shhh! Be quiet or you'll get us both killed!" Sailor Mars snapped. However, she did roll off him slowly and rested herself next to him. The fire crackled around them, casting shadows upon their figures as she closed her eyes, trying to pinpoint the exact origin of the blast.  
  
Wufei strained his ears to listen above the roar of the fire. 'Wait,' he thought, looking to the side. The rain was still pelting the area, yet the fire continued to gain strength. He realized that if they did not move soon, they would both burn to death.  
  
He leapt to his feet, grabbed Sailor Mars by the arms and dragged her to the edge of the burning vegetation. He ignored the Senshi's struggling, trying to find a route away from the fire. If only-  
  
SLAP!!  
  
Wufei cursed, tasting blood in his mouth. 'She HIT me!' he thought as he glared at the woman, who glared back. "What was that for, onna?! I was trying to find a way out of here!" he shouted, refusing to let go of her left arm.  
  
"I nearly had their location pinpointed before you grabbed me, you, you heathen!" she shouted, tears of frustration falling from her large, violet eyes. "It wouldn't have mattered if we were both burned alive!" he retorted, feeling his blood pressure skyrocket.  
  
"Sheesh, are you two finished yelling or do I need to knock you both out to save my hearing?" a voice from the other side of the fire asked snidely. Wufei and Sailor Mars, momentarily forgetting their argument, turned towards the voice.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Mars snapped, bringing out her Flame Sniper. Wufei had to move over a bit to escape the intense heat that radiated from her. 'I should ask that of you myself,' he thought.  
  
"Are you delusional, Rei? It's me- Ahh, that's right, you don't know me yet." the voice said thoughtfully. With a rustle of the trees, a man came to stand in front of them. He had hair that resembled fire and wore clothing that seemed to be more suitable for living in ancient China. He placed his hands on his hips, one which brandished a large fan.  
  
"I'm Tasuki, sent from. well, I can't exactly tell you who for the moment, since if you two don't jump over here now, you're going to be burned alive."  
  
"Let me get this straight," Duo said, running his fingers through his long chestnut locks. "You five women are the Sailor Senshi? But, they haven't been heard from since after that Galaxia chick disappeared!" Ami winced a little at the mention of Sailor Galaxia. Then again, Sailor Moon had healed her and driven Chaos from her body.  
  
"Yeah, that was the last battle we faced. We kinda figured it would be the last as well." Ami's voice faded off as she remembered her star seed being ripped from her body. The pain. Oh the pain had been excruciating. And Usagi had suffered through it not once, but twice.  
  
'Usagi.' she thought. Could it be? Was Usagi the target and that was why she was having seizures? Or could they be a side effect of having her star seed taken twice?  
  
"Ami-san?" Quatre said gently, snapping Ami from her reverie. Ami looked up into Quatre's kind eyes and replied "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something is all." She looked away quickly, not noticing the troubled expression on Quatre's face.  
  
"Ami-san, Rei-san and Minako-san left because something is happening to the Earth again, right?" Quatre said. Ami shook her head, exclaiming, "I really do not know, Quatre-san. Rei-san can sense the presence of evil and Minako is the leader when Usagi is incapacitated. That is the reason they left, I know it is."  
  
Trowa, who had been pacing ever since Makoto had left, stopped suddenly in his tracks. "Ami, why would anything happen after so many years?" He did not look at Ami as he talked, but he knew she was facing him. "Trowa-san, I-I really do not know anything at the moment. If I can henshin, I might be able to provide more answers." She closed her eyes to call upon her henshin rod, but Duo stopped her.  
  
"No, Ami-san! Usagi-san needs you to stay here with her! What if the enemy can sense the Sailor Senshi's presence?" Ami gasped and snapped her eyes open. However, her henshin rod had appeared in her hands in a glitter of blue lights. Thinking fast, she willed it away.  
  
The three men watched as it phased away. If they had had any doubts that Ami was telling the truth, those doubts disappeared even more quickly than Ami's henshin rod had. Ami placed shaking hands on the couch she sat upon.  
  
"What do I do, minna? What do I do?" Ami half-asked herself and the people in the room. Quatre poured a cup of tea and handed it to Ami, replying "First, you need to calm down and focus. Second, you need a cup of my special blend of tea to help you along the way." He smiled softly at Ami, who in turn nodded her head slightly in appreciation.  
  
Mars never took her eyes off of Tasuki, nor did her aim waiver with her Flame Sniper. "How do you know my name?" she asked dangerously. Tasuki crossed his arms and sighed. "I'll answer your question, but you better move now." He pointed to area behind herself and Wufei, which was being quickly destroyed by the fire.  
  
Wufei nodded in agreement and before Mars could glare at him, he jumped over the flames. He was barely able to stay on his feet because of the mud, but he seemed to not be harmed by the blaze that had licked his legs and feet. Mars rolled her eyes, tucked her Flame Sniper away, and flipped over the flames.  
  
Tasuki covered his eyes with his hand, shaking his head. "Why do you two always have to compete to see who is better?" he asked himself. His eyes widened as he felt two sharp points against him. Wufei had unsheathed his katana and had it pointed at his back while Mars' Flame Sniper pricked his chest.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" he screamed, waving his arms and fan around frantically. Mars smirked up at him. "Well, I want to know how you know my name. Who knows what that baka wants," she said, indicating Wufei.  
  
Wufei fumed at her remark, but chose to ignore it. For now, anyway. 'Ah, the hell with it,' he thought angrily.  
  
"I'm merely making sure he doesn't try to harm you," he answered, enjoying the way her eyebrows met into a 'V' on her forehead.  
  
"WHY YOU PIGHEADED-"  
  
"YOU STUPID IDIOT ONNA, WHY I OUGHTTA-"  
  
"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP! THE ENEMY IS STILL OUT HERE!!!" Tasuki screamed over them. Silence descended upon the trio, who listened carefully to the surrounding area. When no sound was heard, Mars looked up at Tasuki. Through gritted teeth, she said "You still haven't told me how you know my name."  
  
Tasuki laughed softly. "Always straight and to the point, eh, my Hellcat?" When Mars gave him an incredulous look, he leaned his head slightly towards her, feeling the Flame Sniper prick his chest slightly.  
  
"Why shouldn't your husband know your name, Rei Hino?"  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 4: Feelings of Sadness 


	4. Chapter 4 Feelings of Sadness

Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter; my father was in the hospital with what my family and I thought was appendicitis, but it turned out to be a kidney stone. Now that he's up and about, I can finally focus on continuing this fic! ^_^  
  
A huge thanks goes out to all of you that have reviewed either recently or in the past! Your comments keep me motivated to continue this fic!  
  
I've had problems in trying to divide scenes within chapters, so I've stubbornly decided to divide them myself, so do not be surprised to see '*~*' or something similar to that within chapters from now on! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: Wouldn't you know it? I don't own the rights to any anime at all! None whatsoever! I know it is probably a shocking concept, but Alas! it is true! Now, off with you before I say anything else that will make me feel more like the poor excuse for a human being than I already am!  
  
Last time:  
  
"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP! THE ENEMY IS STILL OUT HERE!!!" Tasuki screamed over them. Silence descended upon the trio, who listened carefully to the surrounding area. When no sound was heard, Mars looked up at Tasuki. Through gritted teeth, she said "You still haven't told me how you know my name."  
  
Tasuki laughed softly. "Always straight and to the point, eh, my Hellcat?" When Mars gave him an incredulous look, he leaned his head slightly towards her, feeling the Flame Sniper prick his chest slightly.  
  
"Why shouldn't your husband know your name, Rei Hino?"  
  
Chapter 4: Feelings of Sadness  
  
Makoto stalked angrily from the mansion. Deep inside, however, she was relieved because now she could join up with Minako and Rei. With her mind, she reached deep within herself for her henshin rod. She smiled briefly when she found it; of all the things she owned, besides her rose earrings, she treasured her henshin rod most.  
  
Before she could shout her incantation, she heard "I finally found you, Jupiter-hime." Sucking in her breath, Makoto whirled around and was surprised to see Michiru, except, it couldn't be Michiru. She had silver strands throughout her teal green locks and her lovely face was marred with. wrinkles? No, they were scars!  
  
Before Makoto could shout, Michiru raised a hand for silence. "Yes, as you can tell, I'm not the Michiru that you know. However, there is no time for me to fully explain what is happening. If you'll just trust me, I promise to tell you everything you want to know." She closed her eyes, one single tear traveling down her left cheek. "Even what you do not want to know," she added softly.  
  
Makoto reached out with her hands and grasped Michiru's body and hugged her. She didn't know what to think, but she knew that the Michiru she knew was much stronger than the one she held in her arms. This Michiru was frail, weak. "Oh, Michiru-san, is this about Usagi's seizures?"  
  
She felt Michiru sigh softly, sorrowfully. "So, they've already started. I arrived too late. Gomen ne, Haruka, gomen ne."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ami dropped her cup of tea without warning, clutching her hand to her chest. "W-what was that?" she gasped, overcome with dizziness and grief. She squeezed her eyes shut, ignoring the cries of alarm from Duo and Quatre. She focused on the grief, trying to find where it came from, or, better yet, who it came from. But, she just couldn't. She wasn't Rei.  
  
Quatre was nearly overwhelmed by the feelings he felt from Ami. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, whispering "Who is it, Ami? Who's hurting?"  
  
Ami stiffened in his arms, alarms going off in her head. "How do you know, Quatre, I mean, Quatre-san? How?" Quatre ignored her, focusing on the feelings. Yes, he was only an empath, but he knew these feelings were not coming from Ami. He reached out with his heart to Ami's, knowing it was the only way to find who was hurting.  
  
Ami's eyes snapped open when she felt Quatre's presence within her heart. Panicking, she shouted "No, Quatre-san! No!" She pushed against him, struggling in his arms. Quatre, however, refused to let go. He said firmly "It's the only way, Ami! Please, let me help you!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo and Trowa, meanwhile, watched in shock as a warm glow emanated from the pair in front of them. "T-Trowa, what's happening?" Duo stuttered, amazed at was transpiring. When Trowa did not reply, he turned his head and gasped. "T-Trowa, what the hell is that?!"  
  
Trowa looked directly at Duo. "What do you mean?" He watched as Duo clumsily emptied his pockets, throwing chewing gum, dice, cards, an Allen's wrench, and a can of sardines onto the floor before finally finding his gun. Aiming over Trowa's shoulder, he shouted "THAT!"  
  
Trowa turned and, after seeing what Duo saw, reached for his own gun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Makoto turned sharply at hearing Ami and Duo cry out in the house. She turned toward Michiru, who nodded in return, and the two quickly ran to the door, which Makoto kicked in without little difficulty.  
  
They reached the living room and stared first at Ami and Quatre, then at Duo and Trowa as they aimed their handguns at a woman with large sapphire- blue eyes and aqua hair that reached well past her knees. Michiru pushed past Makoto and spread her arms in front of the woman, shouting "Don't shoot!"  
  
Trowa glared at Michiru; who was she to tell him what to do anyway? "I wasn't going to shoot her; Duo might have though," he said looking over at his braided hair friend, who glared back. Michiru closed her eyes in relief and turned towards the woman, tapping her left foot in annoyance.  
  
"Umi Ryuuzaki Barton, why the hell did you follow me?" she said, then frowned as Umi said nothing, merely staring at Trowa in awe. "Umi-chan?" she said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. Umi started, then her eyes filled with tears as she threw her arms around Trowa.  
  
Duo grinned with delight at seeing Trowa being glomped by an unknown woman. 'Bout time he had an admirer.' he thought evilly to himself. He then found himself face down on the floor, sporting a knot on the back of his head. He jumped to his feet, wondering who had hit him, then looked at the irritated face of Michiru.  
  
"Oy! What was that for?!" he said angrily, then stopped his tirade as Trowa glanced sharply at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Quatre, I feel. safe.'  
  
He sighed softly. 'I'm glad you do, Ami-san.'  
  
'But, I can't decide who's hurting. They feel so familiar, like I'm looking into. MYSELF?!'  
  
'Ami! Is it you?! You're feeling yourself?!'  
  
She gasped, her breathing increasing in tempo with every passing second. 'It IS me! I'm feeling MYSELF!!'  
  
'Ami! You have to gain control or we'll never be able to separate!!'  
  
'H-hai, Quatre-san.'  
  
'Okay, Ami. I'm going to let go. Open your eyes slowly.'  
  
'Hai.'  
  
Both opened their eyes at the same time, staring into each other's orbs with such intensity that it scared them. They didn't have time to do much else since Makoto latched onto Ami, hugging her until her ribs nearly cracked.  
  
"AMI-CHAN! Are you okay?! Please tell me!" she cried, tears running rivulets down her cheeks. Ami nodded, reaching for her handkerchief to give to the distraught brunette. 'Should I tell her?' she asked herself, then jumped when she heard Quatre, in her mind, reply 'Hai.'  
  
Ami's head whipped over at Quatre so fast that she nearly sprained the tendons in her neck in the process. Quatre nodded, looking a little paler than usual. 'You can do it' he said in her mind again. She nodded, then turned back to Makoto.  
  
Michiru was pursing her lips in worry. With Umi in the picture, her mission was going to take longer than she thought. She was already painfully behind schedule as it was.  
  
"WHAT?! It was YOU?! That's it!! I'm following them!!" Makoto shouted, breaking into Michiru's thoughts.  
  
"Wait! What about Trowa and his girlfriend?" Duo responded.  
  
WHAM!  
  
"Holy hell, lady!" he shouted at Michiru as she crossed her arms smugly at him.  
  
At this pinot, Ami realized that Michiru was in the room with them. "Michiru-san? Is that you?" she said, taking small, light steps toward her fellow Senshi of water. She looked critically at the horrid scars that marred her once beautiful skin in shock. As her eyes traveled over her figure, she stated plainly, "Oh, you're not our Michiru, are you?"  
  
Michiru nodded her head, glad that Ami wasn't overreacting like she thought she would. She looked quickly at Quatre, then back again at Ami. "I see that you two have connected already," she said, causing Ami and Quatre to blush.  
  
Duo opened his mouth, then shut it as Michiru glared at him from the corner of her eyes. He crossed his arms, pouting. His thoughts of revenge were interrupted as he turned his attention upon Trowa and his AHEM!, 'companion'.  
  
Umi was still crying into Trowa's shirt while Trowa clumsily held her in his arms. She would hiccup and say an unintelligible word or two between sobs. Trowa finally pushed gently upon her shoulders, causing her to look up at him. "Who are you?" he asked, drawing the attention of everyone in the room upon them.  
  
Before she could reply, Michiru said "Don't, Umi! You'll taint the timeline!" Umi stared warily at Michiru, then back at Trowa. "I don't care! You don't know what it's like, Michiru! You've always had Haruka while I was alone." She placed her hands upon Trowa's chest as if fascinated by the way air that was inhaled and exhaled within his lungs. "Y-you're alive, Trowa! Alive!"  
  
"He's not your Trowa, Umi!" Michiru shouted furiously. She marched towards them and grabbed Umi by her shoulders, forcing her to look at her. "Your Trowa died many years from now," she said gently. She wanted to shake her, make her understand that what she was doing was foolish. "You'll only hurt yourself in the end! You'll-"  
  
She was cut off as Trowa placed his arm between her and Umi. She looked up at him, shocked as he shook his head at her. She glowered at him. "You don't understand, Trowa! If I don't get her emotions under control, she'll jeopardize our futures!"  
  
Umi started to laugh, a haunting laugh that chilled the blood of those in the room. "Oh, so now it's OUR future, is it Michiru? It's not the happiness of one person that matters, but everyone else's?" Umi said, her voice filled with venom at the Senshi of the sea. Her large eyes were glazed over with tears, some trailing down her cheeks and splashing upon the thick carpet of the living room. "Why is it that I'm the only one who has to hurt? Why do I have to suffer while everyone else goes on with their lives and pity me one moment, then criticize me the next for being selfish?" Her voice became softer, grief finally winning over her hate and anger. "But what do I know? I wasn't married long enough to really know love, was I?"  
  
Michiru dropped her hands from Umi's shoulders as the aqua-haired woman began to cry, her sobs breaking the hearts of those who heard her. "Umi- chan, you never told me. why? You're doing exactly what she is doing to herself and us now! Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Michiru asked, looking at her shaking hands instead of into the eyes of the grief- racked woman before her.  
  
Umi choked on a sob, then fell to her knees in front of Michiru. "I didn't want to be a burden to you, Michi-chan! B-but, I do understand. I'll help you, I promise I'll help you." Michiru knelt in front of her and hugged her gently. Those who had witnessed the scene merely gazed on in wonder at the sudden change in Umi's demeanor.  
  
"I hate to break this Kodak moment, but, who is this 'she' you are talking about and," he looked back and forth between Trowa and Umi, "were you married to Trowa, Umi-san?"  
  
Michiru let go of Umi and the two stood up to face the others in the room. Umi wiped her eyes with the back of her hands before looking directly at Trowa. "Hai, Duo-chan, I was married to Trowa before something awful happened." She looked over at Michiru, who nodded her approval. "But, I'll have to keep that to myself. Perhaps it'll change, perhaps it won't. It is not for me to decide."  
  
"The 'she' we are referring to is someone you either all know or will come to know. I cannot tell you what is happening without approval from those higher up in command," Michiru said after Umi finished speaking.  
  
"However," she continued, "I can answer some questions, but not directly. My job is to lead you the correct way without destroying the timeline. Umi and someone else have already tainted it. However, perhaps it was meant to happen since Pluto allowed these two to come here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi.  
  
Huh? Who's there?  
  
Usagi.  
  
I hear you! Who are you?  
  
I'm you.  
  
Me?  
  
Hai.  
  
How can you be me? I'm here!  
  
I was such a foolish child, even at your age.  
  
'Was'? Are you.?  
  
Yes, I am Neo Queen Serenity, Supreme Ruler of the Earth and Cosmos.  
  
But why are you contacting me? Pluto told me that we were not allowed to talk to our future selves.  
  
Ah, Pluto is just worried about time paradoxes.  
  
But isn't that something important to be worried about?  
  
Not anymore.  
  
But why?  
  
Because, once I finish what I'm planning, time will change and do as I want it to.  
  
Why are you doing this? I would never do this! Never! Even to make my life easier than it is now, I would never go back in the past to change it to suit me!  
  
YOU WOULD IF YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH! DO YOU THINK I WOULD COME TO THIS DECISION TO JUST MAKE MY LIFE EASIER?!  
  
What happened? Is Crystal Tokyo in danger? Do you need our help again?  
  
It's all because of YOU that I'm in my current situation! I now know why Mamoru and I broke up. It wasn't Mamoru who had wanted it, it was YOU!  
  
Me?!  
  
Yes! If I hadn't have been the way I was, the way I am now would be different! I would be-  
  
Usagi jerked from the dream, her body covered in sweat. She glanced around the large bedroom she was in, trying to keep the memories of the dream from overwhelming her.  
  
"Oh, you're awake! I'll go get your friends!" a woman said from the doorway. Usagi looked at her, puzzled. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Iria, the sister of the man who owns this house."  
  
"I-it's nice to meet you, Iria-san. I'm Usagi Tsukino."  
  
Iria nodded and hurried away. Usagi listened to her footsteps fade down the hallway before analyzing her situation. She had an I.V. in her right arm and she had sensors over her chest that were connected to machines on her left. 'I need to get out of here,' she thought before unhooking the sensors and carefully pulling the I.V. out of her arm. She stood carefully on her feet, feeling groggy for some strange reason. 'What happened? I was at the beach, then in some strange man's arms.'  
  
She slowly made her way to the door, opening it carefully before exiting the room.  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 5: Feelings of Discovery 


	5. Chapter 5 Feelings of Discovery

I am SO sorry for taking so long to post another chapter! I had a death in the family and I am just now getting over it. Also, I haven't been able to login to FF.net in a few days. Hope I didn't keep you all in suspense for TOO long. ^_~  
  
So, without further ado, here's chappie numero cinco!  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer? What's that? * has multiple laws and court rulings shoved into face * OH, THAT! Heh heh… Very well then! I am in no way affiliated with the owners and/or companies to which these wonderful works of animation belong! However, if there is a way I CAN get on the inside, e-mail me! ^_~  
  
Last time:   
  
"I'm Iria, the sister of the man who owns this house."  
  
"I-it's nice to meet you, Iria-san. I'm Usagi Tsukino."  
  
Iria nodded and hurried away. Usagi listened to her footsteps fade down the hallway before analyzing her situation. She had an I.V. in her right arm and she had sensors over her chest that were connected to machines on her left. 'I need to get out of here,' she thought before unhooking the sensors and carefully pulling the I.V. out of her arm. She stood carefully on her feet, feeling groggy for some strange reason. 'What happened? I was at the beach, then in some strange man's arms…'  
  
She slowly made her way to the door, opening it carefully before exiting the room.  
  
Chapter 5: Feelings of Discovery  
  
She had barely made three steps before the machine in the room began beeping loudly in warning. 'Damn!' Usagi thought, looking for somewhere to hide. Before she could dash for cover, a hand grabbed her on the back of the neck and pulled her within what appeared to be a storage room.  
  
She tried to call out, but another hand covered her mouth before any sound came out. She felt hot breath against her ear as the person whispered, "Be quiet and don't move until I tell you to!" Usagi froze in terror as she realized that she was in the process of being kidnapped.   
  
The sound of people running by filled the hallway outside the room. She heard the voices of Iria, Ami, and Makoto, but could not make out what they were saying. 'Where is everyone else?' she thought in panic. When she heard Michiru's voice, she tried vainly to fight against the person who was holding her. "Be still! Do you want her to find you?!" the voice said sternly into her ear. Usagi shook her head, not understanding what the person was saying. Finally, the hand was removed from her mouth, only to be replaced by a gag.  
  
"I apologize having to do this, Hime-chan, but you gave me no choice," the voice said. Usagi, finally fed up and not caring what happened to her, tried to elbow the person behind her. There was a growl of frustration behind her before she was turned to face her captor.  
  
She found herself staring into the coal-black eyes of a man with short, spiky hair the same dark color as his eyes. He was taller than her by at least a foot and wore dark blue clothing. "I'm here to help you against Neo Queen Serenity, but you can't let the others know, Hime-chan," the man said softly. Usagi tensed when she heard the name of her future self. 'How does he know?' she thought.   
  
"If you'll trust me, we'll meet with the others who will accompany us to the future," he said as he listened to the voices outside enter the room Usagi had just vacated. Usagi's eyes widened in shock. The man noticed her and placed a hand gently upon her shoulder. "Do not worry, Hime-chan! You'll be safe!"  
  
Usagi nodded, then pointed to the gag in her mouth, raising an eye in question. The man looked confused for a moment before realizing that she wanted it removed. He quickly untied it from behind her head and placed it into the pocket of his pants. Usagi wiped her mouth with her hands, trying to get the awful taste of the gag out of her mouth.   
  
"Sorry about that. Those are mine," the man said. Usagi blanched and started to turn an awful shade of green. "Don't get sick! They've just been in my pocket for a few days is all!" he said as if it would make her feel better. Shaking her head, Usagi fought back her nausea and opted to sit on the floor.   
  
Which was when she realized that she was still wearing her bathing suit. "GAH! I'm cold!" she hissed between her teeth. The man offered her his shirt, which she accepted gladly. Thankfully, he wore a T-shirt underneath. The shirt reached below her knees and made her feel like she was five years old and wearing one of her father's shirts.  
  
"Oh, I'm Goten Son," Goten said, taking a seat across from her. Usagi extended a hand for him to shake and replied "I'm assuming you know who I am, so I won't waste time telling you." Goten nodded and shook her hand gently.  
  
"I won't break if you shake my hand harder, Goten-san," Usagi said, smiling softly. When he didn't reply, Usagi looked up into his face and saw that he now had a serious look there. "What's wrong, Goten-san?" she asked nervously. Goten placed fingers against her mouth to silence her. "I'll explain later, if I can."  
  
Usagi placed her hands around his large wrist and looked at the palm of his hand. "What happened to you, Goten-san? What kind of scar is this?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Venus stomped her foot in frustration. She would never find her comrade if this rain kept pouring down like chickens and hippos. When she realized she had said this out loud, she glanced over at the man who refused to give his name. 'I'll get his name if it's the last thing I do!' she thought resolutely.   
  
He noticed her staring at him, then replied "I think you meant to say 'cats and dogs', not 'chickens and hippos'." He then looked away, scanning the drenched ground for any signs of a scuffle or footprints, wiping his bangs for the umpteenth time so they would not obscure his vision. Not that it helped any; rain ran into his eyes as well.  
  
Venus crossed her arms, being mindful of her arm. It didn't hurt that much anymore because of her quick healing abilities, but she didn't want to cause him to point his gun at her again. She shivered as she remembered staring into his angry and calculating eyes. She never wanted to stare into the end of his gun again either.  
  
"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP! THE ENEMY IS STILL OUT HERE!!!" a man's voice shouted from the distance. Venus and Heero looked at each other and without a word, they ran towards the direction which the voice had come from.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's gone!" Umi said, but it was unneeded since everyone could tell that the room was unoccupied, save for the shrilling heart and breathing monitors. Iria quickly made her way to the machines and turned them off. Umi's eyes traveled to the I.V. needle lying uselessly upon the bed. Wrapping her arms around herself, she turned and left the room to stand in the hallway. Trowa watched her go, yet decided not to follow her, even if she was his future wife.   
  
Michiru closed her eyes and willed her mirror to appear within her hands. She opened her eyes to stair into the darkness of the mirror. "Damn it, why won't you work for me?" she said angrily, fighting to urge to throw her heart talisman across the room. A feeling of dread rushed upon her as she realized what was happening. She rushed out of the room into the hall to talk to Umi.  
  
She found her leaning against the wall across from the doorway. She placed her mirror into her hands. Umi looked up at her after looking into the mirror for a moment. "What does it mean, Michi-chan?" she asked worridly. Michiru frowned as she replied "She knows what we're trying to do, and she's using the crystal to block my talisman's powers."  
  
Umi clutched the mirror as she realized the severity of their situation. "Do you think she sent someone here to kidnap her?" Michiru looked surprised for a moment, then shook her head. "No, I don't think that's what's happened. I've a feeling Haruka and Setsuna are behind this. But, to be sure, we should keep our eyes open."  
  
"Eyes open for what?" Duo asked from behind them. Umi jumped and nearly dropped the mirror. Michiru glanced sharply at him before rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Duo, why do you insist on snooping, even in the past!" she said angrily. Duo's mouth opened in surprise.  
  
"Oy! You mean I'm in the future with you guys?" he said astonished. Michiru marched up to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "You won't be if you don't keep your mouth shut about what you just heard!" she threatened, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
Duo held up his hands. "No worries! You've my word!" He sighed in relief as she let go of him. He glanced over at the doorway and groaned; no one had heard what had transpired in the doorway. Now he was stuck with an important secret, and if he told his friends, he would have no future.   
  
'Figures,' he thought as he glanced from Michiru to Umi. 'However…'  
  
"So, this means I'm part of your mission now, huh?" he asked, grinning widely as Michiru's eyes narrowed frustratingly. He yelped as she slammed her fist into the wall on the other side of his head. She stood that way for a moment before saying "Remember what I told you, Duo. I'll kill you if I have to, trust me."  
  
"OK," he squeaked out as he made some room between himself and the irritated Senshi.  
  
'What do I do now, Haruka?' Michiru thought, wishing she had partner and lover beside her. When Umi cried out in alarm, she turned, half-expecting Duo to have pulled a stunt or trick already.   
  
What she saw, however, chilled her blood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goten quickly snatched his hand away, but not before Usagi caught the look of pain in his eyes. She glared distrustfully at him as she got to her feet. "Who are you, and why do you have that scar on your hand?" she demanded.  
  
Goten sighed as he looked down at his hand. "You weren't supposed to see, that," he said worriedly, then added, "Damn, Haruka-san is going to kill me!" Usagi gasped as she leaned forward and grabbed his hand. "Did Haruka-san give you this scar?" she said, eyes filled with disbelief.   
  
"No, she didn't give it to me," Goten said sadly as he looked upon the scar with Usagi. He then looked up into her eyes and replied "My wife did, but it wasn't her fault. She would never have done this if she had been in the right state of mind."   
  
"Who was your-"  
  
They both jumped as someone cried out in the hallway.  
  
"Umi-chan?!" Goten said in shock. Usagi rushed to open the door, but Goten would not let her. He grabbed her by the arms and held her back. "You can't! They can't know that we're here!" Goten said, even though his voice was filled with regret. "Michiru-san will take care of it, you know she can!"  
  
Sighing in defeat, Usagi stopped struggling. As Goten let her go, she fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands. 'Why is this happening? Why am I doing this?' she thought as tears threatened to fall. She jumped when Goten's arms encircled her again. However, this time, he turned her towards them and hugged her, whispering into her ear "Go ahead, cry, Hime-chan; this may be the only time you'll have to cry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa felt his heart beating in his ears as he rushed out into the hallway. He barely noticed Quatre shout to his sister to stay inside the bedroom. He HAD to get to Umi; he didn't know why, but he felt that if something happened to Umi, he would never forgive himself. He stopped suddenly at the spectacle before him.  
  
Michiru's mirror was floating in the middle of the hallway, and the face of Usagi was within it. Yet, it wasn't Usagi. This Usagi was older and had an aura of timelessness about her.   
  
He heard Quatre rush out of the room to stand beside him. Makoto and Ami, however, rushed forward towards the mirror. They had taken only a few steps before Michiru cried out "No! Don't get near it!"  
  
"Why not? That's Neo Queen Serenity! She must know what's going on!" Makoto said angrily. Ami nodded from beside her fellow Senshi in agreement. Michiru shook her head.  
  
"She's not the Queen you have been told about."  
  
"Quite right, Michiru," the voice of Neo Queen Serenity said from within the mirror. She looked into each face before her. Quatre felt a sense of revulsion overcome him as she looked into his eyes. Ami felt this and looked questionably at him over her shoulder.   
  
"He'll be alright, Ami-chan," Neo Queen Serenity said. Ami turned her gaze back to the mirror. 'Michiru-san must be wrong, Quatre,' she thought. Quatre's voice sounded disturbed in her mind as he replied 'Look into her eyes, Ami. Don't you see it?'  
  
Ami stared into the eyes of her future queen, then felt a queasy feeling in her stomach. She tried to tear her gaze away, but she was hypnotized by the swirling shades of blue. 'No! You won't take me!' Ami cried out desperately in her mind.   
  
Umi saw the look upon Ami's face and rushed forwards, knocking her to the ground. Ami cried out in pain as her back impacted upon the floor. Umi immediately helped her to a sitting position, even though her knees had been scraped painfully.   
  
Ami's face was pale in shock and pain; she stared blankly as Umi asked her if she were okay. "Ami!" Quatre shouted as he rushed to her side. Umi patted her cheeks lightly, trying to snap her out of it. But Ami continued to gaze at nothing.  
  
"Forgive me, Ami-san," Umi said quietly before slapping her. Ami reached up with her hand to touch her now red and sore cheek. "Wh-why did you hit me, Umi-san?" she asked. Umi looked sadly into her eyes. "Gomen ne, Ami-san, but we nearly lost you, there."  
  
Suddenly, it all came crashing down upon Ami. She learned to the side as if she were going to throw up, then her eyes filled with tears. 'It can't be! She was trying to control me and make me hurt my friends! Hurt Quatre!' She shook her head as feelings of horror overcame her.   
  
Umi became alarmed, placing a hand on her back, trying to offer some comfort. However, Ami jerked away from her, crying out in anguish. She looked over at Quatre. His eyes were filled with tears as well as he heard Ami's thoughts. "You can help her, Quatre-san," she said as she moved away from Ami. Quatre nodded in understanding and crawled over to sit behind Ami. 'Ami? It's Quatre.' He gently placed a hand upon her shoulder.  
  
Ami reached up and placed a hand over Quatre's. Quatre wound his other arm around her and pulled her to him. 'You're safe,' he kept telling her, 'I'll never let anything happen to you.' Ami nodded while she allowed her breath to calm down.   
  
Michiru, after seeing that Ami was going to be okay, shouted "Is this what friends do to each other?! To their loyal and loving guardians?!"   
  
Neo Queen Serenity smirked. "If you understood, Michiru-san, you would probably be helping me. However, I have to resort to my own methods." She looked over at Makoto, who was very pissed off.   
  
"Oh, don't get so mad, Mako-chan! I was only trying to get her to agree with me. You know how determined I am to get my way." She then smiled, a smile that caused fear to form in the hearts of everyone in the room. Michiru and Umi's eyes widened in shock as they heard, within their minds, 'This is only the beginning. Do not think I don't know what you're up to, Michiru-san. I will complete my plan.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi's hands curled into fists as she listened to what was happening outside. Her future self had left, and now everyone was bombarding Umi and Michiru with questions, which they refused to answer. She was hoping that she would at least find out SOMETHING that was going on in the future before she left with Goten. However, it was all in vain.  
  
Goten listened as everyone left the hallway to go back downstairs. They had agreed that it would be best to stay at Quatre's. Michiru had hinted that she had an idea where Usagi was and that she would be safe. Makoto had voiced out strongly that she did not agree, but that she trusted Michiru. During all this, neither Goten nor Usagi heard Trowa or Duo say anything.   
  
Usagi looked over at Goten as he opened the door, looking left and right before entering the hallway. "Let's go," he spoke softly to her. Usagi made her way out of the room and walked behind Goten to one of the doors that lined the hallway. As Goten entered the room, Usagi looked down the hallway towards the stairs. All she had to do was bolt and she could be with her friends downstairs. When Goten called her name, she shook her head and entered the room.   
  
The door closed behind her rather loudly, but only Michiru noticed from downstairs.  
  
'Good luck, Hime.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi jumped as the door closed behind her. Goten whipped his head around to look at her and then at the door. He moved Usagi behind him as he leaned his head against the door to listen for any sound from the hallway. After a few minutes, he sighed in relief. Without warning, he grabbed Usagi around the waist and leaped through the open window into the storm outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rei-chan, when did you get married to such a… Wow, he's cute!"  
  
Tasuki, Wufei, and Mars whirled around to see Venus and Heero walk out from behind some dense shrubbery. Mars glared daggers at Venus as her eyes became hearts. "You can have him if you want, Minako-chan," she said cheekily. Tasuki rolled his eyes in reply.  
  
"Why would I want that bubbly air head over you, Rei?"   
  
Venus glowered at him. "For your information, I wasn't talking about you!" She glomped onto Wufei, who immediately pushed her off of him. "I'm talking about him!" she said, pointing at him from her position on the ground. Mars then noticed the bandage on her arm. "Hey! How did you get that?" she said while checking her over for any more injuries.   
  
"What this? Oh, this guy shot me is all," she said, waving her hand as if it didn't matter. She slipped the bandage off, revealing nothing but a small abrasion. Heero whipped out his gun once more. "How did you heal so quickly?" he asked, his eyes glaring into hers.   
  
"Hey, hold it there, Heero-kun! We don't need any more deaths around here!" Tasuki said, eyes wide with warning. Heero merely grunted and continued pointing his gun at her. Venus clasped her hands in happiness before her as she exclaimed "Your name is Heero?! Kawaii!" Heero began walking towards her, growling at the man with red hair who somehow knew his name.  
  
"Leave her alone!" a voice called from above them. Heero whipped his gun up at the dark sky while everyone else, sans Tasuki, looked up. A man in a blue outfit, carrying a woman with long, golden hair, was floating five or six feet above them. As they touched the ground, Mars and Venus cried out "Usagi-chan?!"   
  
Usagi tried to run towards her friends, but Goten rushed forward and slammed Heero into the ground. His gun went flying across the muddy ground. Venus and Mars dehenshined and ran to stand before Usagi. Tasuki walked over and stood behind them while Wufei never moved, just crossed his arms and looked on as Heero and Goten started fighting. Well, while Goten started to beat the crap out of Heero.   
  
"Goten-kun! What are you doing to Heero-san!" a voice called from the shadows. Goten immediately let go of Heero. Tasuki sighed and slapped his forehead with his hand. "He's such a wimp when she's around," he said sadly.   
  
"Oh, don't say that, Tasuki-kun; you'll be mistaken for Wufei-san!" A young woman with large violet eyes, framed by jet-black bangs and hair that fell just below her shoulders, set in a pale, white face, appeared from the shadows. She placed a hand upon her hip and cocked her head at the group.   
  
"Hotaru-chan? Is that you?" Usagi asked as she looked at the woman before her. She knew that this Hotaru had to be from the future. The Hotaru in this time was still in high school.   
  
"Hai, it's me, Hime-chan! But, you've probably guessed I'm from the future by now, ne?" She laughed softly. Usagi nodded, then found herself surrounded by Rei and Minako.  
  
Minako glomped onto Usagi while Rei asked her, "Are you OK, Usagi-chan? You scared us half to death!" Usagi nodded and gently patted the top of Minako's head. "Hai, I'm doing fine." Minako's eyes filled with tears as she started to cry. Rei walked around Usagi, checking her from head to toe. "Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
Usagi opened her mouth to reply, but Hotaru beat her to it. "She's fine, for now anyway. But don't worry! Pluto has plans to stop the seizures as soon as you see her." Usagi looked over at Hotaru and winked at her in thanks.  
  
Tasuki started tapping his foot in frustration. "Speaking of which," he said, looking at Hotaru, "Why are you here?" Hotaru looked up at the dark, rainy sky. "I can't say much, but I can say that there has been a change in plans." Tasuki crossed his arms as he realized that this was serious. "And?"  
  
"Let's just say that you're to join Goten-kun while I head for the others." Hotaru closed her eyes as she braced for the shouts and cursing of Tasuki. When none came, she opened one eye and was amazed to see a very happy Tasuki. "Why are you smiling?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Well, now I can stay with Rei-chan!" he exclaimed, waving his arms around in excitement. Hotaru sighed and said, "Yeah, well, this also complicates things, and you know it, Tasuki-kun!" Tasuki stopped his happy dance and coughed. "Well, yes of course it does, but I've got it covered! Goten-kun and I will follow through with plan B while you go join up with the others for plan A!"  
  
Goten spoke up from his position next to a semi-conscious Heero. "I, ah, better let you guys know something." Everyone turned to look at him. He ran a hand unconsciously through his hair before saying, "Now, don't get mad, Hotaru-chan, but, um, U-Umi-chan is here."  
  
Hotaru nodded, staring at the ground. "Yeah, I know. Pluto let her go; said it would be a way of closure of her." Goten and Tasuki exchanged sympathetic looks. Usagi, Rei, and Minako looked at each other. They knew something terrible must've happened in the future to this person they spoke of.  
  
Hotaru looked around the field at the fire that crackled all around them and asked, "So, is this fire your doing, Rei-san?" Rei shook her head. Hotaru raised both her eyebrows in surprise. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! I haven't used my powers!" Rei snapped. She was still trying to figure out this future stuff, and now being asked silly questions by an adult Hotaru wasn't helping her temper any. Hotaru placed her hands on her hips and stated, "Gomen, gomen, Rei-san! No need to bite my head off!"  
  
"Awww, she doesn't mean it, do you, Koi?" Tasuki said as he wrapped an arm around Rei, who immediately grabbed it and flipped him over onto his back. "Ooof! Sheesh, there's no need to get violent," Tasuki said as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Guys, I think we need to go ahead and get out of here. I think someone knows that we're here and we need to leave," Hotaru said. She then sighed as Heero, who had someone found his gun in the mud, pointed his gun at her head. "Really, Heero-san, is it really necessary for you to use a gun to assert control?" Heero looked surprised then glared at her. "Ah, ever the same Heero Yuy, I see."  
  
"Where exactly are you going?" Wufei asked. Goten stuffed his hands into his pants pockets before replying "You're all going; that's our orders."  
  
"I'm not going with anyone," Heero stated harshly. He looked distrustfully from Hotaru, then over to Usagi, Rei, Minako, Tasuki, and Goten. Goten shook his head as he looked at Tasuki. "I was afraid of this… Oh well, I never got through pounding his face into the ground anyway," he said as he rushed at Heero so quickly, no one realized he had been punched in the gut until he fell limply in Goten's arms.   
  
Rei looked snidely at Wufei. "So, you going to refuse to go too?" Wufei turned red with anger. "You know, it's a surprise that you'll end up being married! If I had to deal with an onna as annoying and irritating as you, I'd become a monk first!"  
  
Rei smiled in victory. "I take that as a no, then!" She then blanched as she turned her head sharply to the right. Closing her eyes, she started to shake with fear. Tasuki jumped to his feet, looking around into the darkness. "What do you sense, Rei?" he asked.  
  
"We need to go now," she said.   
  
"Why?" Usagi asked, coming to stand in front of her. When Rei didn't reply, she placed her hands on her shoulders. "Rei-chan?" Rei opened her eyes and the fear and shock in them made Usagi gasp.  
  
"Before I come here and kill us all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow, this is the longest chapter I've written so far! Seven pages! Unreal! A lot went on in this chapter, and I hope that my jumping back and forth between scenes/characters didn't confuse anyone! If there are any questions, please feel free to email me! I'll be happy to answer them!  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 6! 


	6. Chapter 6 Feelings of Despair

Yay! I'm not as dimwitted as I thought I was! I finally figured out this whole "Save as html" business! Yay, no more writing in word pad! * dances * Special thanks goes out to my main Muse, Sticky-chan for helping me out!

Thank you all for your reviews so far! I'm happy that you're all enjoying this fic as much as I am writing it!

**__**

Disclaimer: This disclaimer is brought to you by the word "Lawsuit". Lawsuit in that if I do not put that I do not own SM, GW, FY, MKR, and DBZ, I would end up in the slammer for a long time…

****

Last time: 

Rei looked snidely at Wufei. "So, you going to refuse to go too?" Wufei turned red with anger. "You know, it's a surprise that you'll end up being married! If I had to deal with an onna as annoying and irritating as you, I'd become a monk first!"

Rei smiled in victory. "I take that as a no, then!" She then blanched as she turned her head sharply to the right. Closing her eyes, she started to shake with fear. Tasuki jumped to his feet, looking around into the darkness. "What do you sense, Rei-chan?" he asked.

"We need to go now," she said. 

"Why?" Usagi asked, coming to stand in front of her. When Rei didn't reply, she placed her hands on her shoulders. "Rei-chan?" Rei opened her eyes and the fear and shock in them made Usagi gasp.

"Before I come here and kill us all."

****

Chapter 6: Feelings of Despair

"Crap! Everyone gather around and wait for my signal!" Hotaru ordered. Goten and Tasuki nodded in acknowledgement before assembling everyone. Goten threw Heero's prostrate form over his shoulder before standing next to Minako. Hotaru closed her eyes and the sign of Saturn appeared upon her brow. She began mumbling an incantation that Usagi, Rei, and Minako had never heard before. They gasped as a portal appeared behind her. She opened her eyes, looking a little weary. 

"Take the hand of the person next to you! Damn it, Wufei, it won't kill you to hold Minako's hand! Don't let your hands go until you reach your destination! Pluto will meet you there." Hotaru watched as they left through the portal. Usagi turned her head around at the last second.

"Be careful, Hotaru-chan," she said, smiling warmly at her Senshi of Death and Rebirth. Hotaru nodded, then closed her eyes as Usagi disappeared into the portal. Willing it away, she quickly transformed into Sailor Saturn. Focusing her mind upon the power of Neptune, she teleported to her location.

However, she was seen at the last second by a very pissed off Sailor Mars. 'Damn, she's not going to like this at all!' she thought to herself as she disappeared into the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"OK, what do we do now that Usagi-chan is gone?" Makoto asked, trying to keep her temper from flaring. She glanced over at a still shaken Ami, who was resting her head on Quatre's lap as he ran his fingers through her hair comfortingly. Quatre had found some clothes for the girls to wear instead of their bathing suits. Makoto fingered the soft material of her brown sweatshirt, then placed her hands upon her white jeans. 'At least Ami looks more comfortable than she was earlier,' she thought as she saw Ami stretch her now denim-covered legs. Ami wore a shirt the same style as Makoto's, except that it was a pale lilac color.

"I think we deserve some type of explanation," Trowa said from his position near the entryway to the living room. He felt Umi's eyes upon him. He fought the urge to stare into her large sapphire eyes, eyes that held nothing but love and adoration for him. 'No,' he corrected himself, 'love and adoration for my future self.' He felt a stab of jealousy course through him before shaking his head. 'Idiot,' he berated himself.

"I think Trowa is right, Michi-chan," Umi said after Trowa once again refused to look at her. She felt hurt, but understood that in this time, she was a complete stranger to him. "At least, the basics, don't you think?"

Michiru leaned back into the chair she was sitting in. She looked down at her hands for a moment before raising her eyes to look at Duo, who sat across from her on the coffee table in the room. She could tell that he was itching to tell everyone the secret he now possessed. "I can't tell you much," she began.

"That's fine, at least tell us _why_ Usagi's future self is acting this way," Quatre pleaded. Michiru's heart went out to Quatre as he wrapped an arm around Ami's shoulder. "She's acting this way becau-"

"NO, Michiru-mama!" a voice shouted from nowhere.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blackness surrounded the group as the portal behind them closed. Usagi gripped Rei's hand hard in fear. She hated the dark, even worse than thunderstorms. She smiled as she felt Rei squeeze her hand in reassurance. "Is everyone still here?" she asked, her voice cracking a little.

As affirmatives filled the silence, another sound was heard. A sound that forced Usagi to shut her eyes in disbelief. 'No,' she thought desperately to herself, 'it can't be… She would never do this to me…'

"What are _you_ doing here?" demanded a very irate Tasuki. The sound, the sound of crazed laughter, stopped. "Ah, Tasuki-san, I see that you're here as well!" The group heard footsteps coming in their direction, yet they could not see anything but inky darkness. Usagi felt Rei lean up against her so that she could whisper, "You're not alone, Usagi-chan; remember that, okay?"

"Have you recognized my voice yet, Hime?" the voice spat out the name of Usagi's past form bitterly. Usagi's eyes opened and she narrowed them in anger. 

"Yes, I know who you are," Usagi replied, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Minako Aino…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone in the room jumped and looked around, trying to pinpoint the location of the voice. Michiru placed her hands on her hips as she stated, "OK, Hotaru-chan, enough with the invisible act; you don't have to show it off."

Instead of the expected laugh or giggle that Michiru was expecting, a dark purple glow filled the room. Sailor Saturn's body appeared right next to Duo, who was standing next to the window. He grabbed her by the shoulders, exclaiming, "That was a great trick! Now," he said in a more serious tone, "which Senshi are you?" 

"She's Sailor Saturn," Ami answered as she sat back down upon the couch. After looking at the Senshi of Silence for a moment, she added "But not the Sailor Saturn from this time." Duo dropped his hands as Hotaru dehenshined. She walked over to Michiru, looking gravely into her face. "I have good news and bad news."

"I want the bad news first," Makoto said as she came to stand next to them. "Mars is here," Hotaru stated plainly. Michiru nodded, eyes narrowing in annoyance. "And the good news?"

Hotaru smiled a genuine smile, nearly flooring Duo with its brilliance. "I'm here in place of Red-head, who has taken my place in Plan B." Michiru frowned. "Under whose authority?"

"Haruka-papa's."

Michiru smiled as she replied "I _knew_ she was up to something; I'm just worried that she couldn't contact me and let me know in person. Thank you, Hotaru." She hugged the woman to her, whispering into her ear "But, we must tell them something or they'll not believe us, at least the guys won't anyway."

"Trust me, when Mars gets here shortly, they'll believe everything we say."

"Can I at least get one questioned answered?" Ami asked, interrupting the conversation. Quatre placed a hand upon her shoulder in encouragement as he took a seat beside her. Hotaru and Michiru looked at each other, then nodded. "We know your question, Ami-chan, but if I told you, it would have dire consequences," Hotaru said.

"But, my future self is full of _remorse and grief_!" Ami said, wrapping her arms around herself. "A-and, Neo Queen Serenity tried to get me to join her, just now." 

Hotaru covered her mouth in surprise. "But, why would she do that? You're here in the past! And how did she find out our plans?" 

"She knows what we're up to, Hotaru-chan. It wouldn't surprise me if she's aware of Plan B."

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey! I'm the only Minako around here!" present Minako shouted into the darkness. She gasped as Goten clamped his free hand over her mouth. "Don't make her angry!" he whispered warningly into her ear. Minako nodded and the hand was removed.

"Well, if it isn't my ditzy self from the past!" the voice said, laughing eerily. Present Minako, not thinking rationally, retorted "Who are you calling a ditz?! I've been on the Dean's list three times, thank you!" This time, Rei shouted. "Damn it, Minako-chan, will you just keep your mouth closed for once?!"

Usagi suddenly felt that now familiar tingle throughout her body again, squeezing Rei's hand so hard that she nearly broke it. "Usagi-chan?! Oh no! It's happening again, isn't it?!" Usagi could only mumble incoherently as her body slumped against Rei's before tensing with convulsions.   
  
"Yay! Neo Queen Serenity-sama is at work once more!" future Minako's voice cried jubilantly from the darkness. Past Minako took off a sandal, throwing it blindly and was rewarded with a shout of pain. "Shut up, you, you crazy onna!" Wufei whipped his head around at the sound of her voice, then smirked as he realized that he was having an influence on her. 'About time she realized that she was the weaker sex!' he thought conceitedly.

"USAGI-CHAN!!" Rei's voice cried out in the darkness as she tried desperately to keep Usagi's head from bashing against the ground. Tasuki cursed, then, with a mighty cry, he lifted what everyone had assumed to be a fancy fan and shouted "Lekka Shien!" Fire sprouted from the fan into the darkness, illuminating the shocked faces of the group…

…and the mutilated face of Minako's future self.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

So we meet again…

Leave me alone. I heard what you tried to do to Ami-chan. What kind of monster are you?

__

Silence! You've no right to judge me! This is all YOUR _fault!_

I refuse to believe it! There is nothing that would make me try to brainwash Ami-chan! Nothing!  
  
_Do you want to see what you've done?! Do you?!_  
  
No! How will I know that you won't try to brainwash me? That you won't force me to carry out your crazy agenda?

__

Ah, so I see that you have brains after all… 

You should know! I AM your past!

__

Yes you are, and I am ashamed that I was ever like you!

I'll stop you! I'll never let you hurt the ones that I… YOU love!

__

Love? Ha! Love doesn't exist! Why should I live for something I do not have!

You don't want to live anymore? You're changing time to end your existence?

__

Why not? I rule all.

Not over me you don't. You can't rule me because I. Am. YOU!

__

Oh, but you do make me laugh… Time is changing at this very moment. Many are going to die, you know…Because of you!

NO! I won't let you! Leave my Senshi alone! Leave them ALONE!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makoto felt her blood run cold at the mention of Neo Queen Serenity. 'If she knows, then why are we doing nothing?!' she thought angrily. She raised her hand and felt her henshin rod form within her fingers. Her movements caught the attention of the other occupants in the room.

"No, Makoto! You can't possibly be thinking of facing her?" Michiru cried, eyes wide with fear. Hotaru nodded. "She's much stronger than the Rei you know, Makoto-san! Please listen to reason!"

"I am using reason! If Neo Queen Serenity knows what's going on, then why should we wait for the inevitable? I'm not going down without a fight! Jupiter Crystal Power! Make-Up!" Within moments, Super Sailor Jupiter stood in the living room. She looked apologetically at Ami. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. For Usagi-chan…"

Ami stood to her feet, wobbling a little. "I'll go with-"

"NO! You stay here. You're the brains of the group. Work with Michiru-san and Ami-chan. Guide Trowa-san and Duo-san. Don't leave Quatre-san alone." Her eyes softened as Quatre held one of Ami's hands within his own. "Quatre-san, promise me you'll protect her." Quatre nodded, his eyes now glazed with the same worry as Ami's.

"Sayonara," Jupiter said as she dashed out the front door. Ami fell to her knees, shocked at what just happened. Quatre slid behind her as her emotions nearly overwhelmed him. Umi and Hotaru glanced at each other, then looked away quickly. 

Duo began shouting. "Y-you're just going to let her go like that?! You didn't even try to stop her!" he said, grabbing Michiru by the shoulders. Her pale green eyes looked into his own, tears streaming down her face. "You know what's going to happen, don't you?" he whispered, teeth grinding in anger. She looked away from his face, staring at the wall behind him. 

"Well, _I'm_ not going to just let her walk to her death!" Michiru tried to grab onto him, but he pushed her so hard she fell with a cry onto the floor. "Gomen ne, Michiru-san, but I feel that if I don't help her, she'll…" He trailed off as his eyes turned dark for a moment. Before anyone could object once more, he had slammed the front door behind him.

Umi sighed as she looked outside at the storm. 'It's happening again,' she thought sadly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Leave my Senshi alone! Leave them ALONE!" Usagi shouted as her eyes opened. She nearly screamed as flames danced over her head. For a moment, she thought that she was in hell, that what her future self had said was actually true and she was being punished for it.

Present Minako screamed. "NO, that is NOT me! Tell me it isn't me, Wufei-kun?! ONEGAI!" She latched onto his arm, and Wufei found himself embracing her as she sobbed. Wufei couldn't help but shudder as he looked at the future form of the woman now hanging desperately onto him. Her eyes… were not there. In the sockets where her eyes should have been was an unnatural blue glow. Her face was covered with scars, possibly from being burned, Wufei deduced. She had her hair, which was entirely white, falling around her. When she tossed a hand through her tresses, an old wound was shown upon her palm. However, it still had dried blood upon it because there were red streaks in her hair when she lowered her hand. Her smile seemed to crack the skin on her face as she laughed at Tasuki.

"Your Tessen won't hurt me, Tasuki! You know better than anyone that I've been through worse fires than this! OH! It seems like the Hime is awake is she? So, what did My Lady have to say this time?" She placed her hands upon her hips, the torn edges of her Sailor fuku brushing against her fingertips. 

Usagi felt so tired, but she couldn't leave her friends alone right now. 'They are in danger because of me!' she thought frantically.

Tasuki kept his Tessen burning like a torch instead of firing it at the insane Senshi of Love. He made his way over to Usagi, offering her a hand to help her up. Usagi took it gladly and leaned upon him for support. "Minako, who hurt you? Was it me?" she said, horrified at the condition of her face.

Goten shook his head. "She won't tell you, nor will I…" he said, looking down at the scar upon his palm. He squeezed it hard, nearly breaking the skin with his nails. He suddenly tumbled back, his head jerking upwards.

Heero had awoken…

…and he was pissed off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Makoto-san! Matte!! Chotto matte!" Duo cried as he raced outside in the rain. He pulled his stubborn bangs into the cap on the head, glad he had remembered to grab it off the hook in the entryway. 'I hate rain,' he complained to himself. 

BAM!

He covered his face with his arms as what looked like a streak of lightening hit the ground in front of him. He rolled into a ball and started when he heard footsteps splash the puddles in the muddied driveway of Quatre's home. Leaning on his elbows, he looked up and saw forest green boots that were connected to long, smooth legs. His eyes trailed over the forest green pleated skirt, up the white body suit, past the pink bow, and finally into the pissed off eyes of Sailor Jupiter.

"I could've easily fried you, Duo-san," she said, gritting her teeth. Duo frowned as he leapt to his feet, brandishing his gun and placing it near her temple. "And I could've easily killed you just now," he said smugly, grinning inwardly as the Senshi of Lightening paled slightly, then blushed in embarrassment.

She grabbed his arm and pushed him away from her. "What do you want, Duo-san? You'll only get in my way if you follow me." Duo stumbled back a little, having to flail his arms to keep his balance. "Not very becoming of a Gundam pilot," he muttered to himself.

Jupiter, who had been in the process of turning away to leave while Duo was preoccupied, stopped suddenly. "W-what did you say?" she asked, a look of aghast written all over her face.

Duo slapped himself repeatedly with his free hand. "Idiot! Wufei and Heero are going to KILL you now!" Jupiter fell to her knees, the dark mud splattering her white legs and fuku. "All of you were Gundam pilots?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Duo stopped hitting himself, and came to kneel beside her. "Promise me that'll you will keep that a secret?" When she looked up at him, he could pain written in her features. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"My parents were killed by Gundams when I was a little girl," she whispered. Duo hung his head, falling upon his knees in front of her. "I'm sorry to hear that, Makoto-san." She looked at him, her eyes suddenly free of the pain and grief. "I came to terms with it a long time ago. I mean, you were the good guys, right?" she said, smiling slightly at him.

Duo scratched the side of his head. "You mean, you're not going to kill me?" Jupiter laughed out loud at him, her laughter causing Duo to laugh along with her. "I understand that death is a part of war, Duo-san" she said as she stopped laughing. Duo extended a hand out to her, saying "So, friends, Mako-chan?" Jupiter looked at his hand, then smiled as she grasped it with her own. "Hai, friends, Duo-kun." 

"Not for long…" a voice said from the darkness. Duo and Jupiter leaped to their feet, Duo aiming his pistol while Jupiter readied her Sparkling Wide Pressure." "Hello Mako-chan; long time no see, at least for me anyway."

"Rei-chan! Why are you doing this? Has she brainwashed you?" Jupiter shouted over the thunder that was gathering over the area. Mars stopped walking towards them, and the fire that was burning in her left palm faded slightly. She held it up to her face, looking into it. Jupiter cursed as she saw the silver streaks within her once raven locks and the small scars along the edges of her eyes. 

"No! You're trying to confuse, like Michiru did with Minako! Too bad Michiru escaped before I got finished with Minako; she would've learned her lesson the same as Minako did." Mars said, her face twisted into an evil grin. 

Duo clicked the safety from his gun, but he shouted out when it began to burn red-hot. "Damn!" he shouted, flinging it to the ground at the feet, hearing the sizzle of hot metal against the wet ground. "H-how did you do that?" he shouted, looking at the burn on his hands.   
  
"Oh, I'm sure you'd love to hear how my powers have expanded with My Lady's powers, but I've come here to kill Jupiter… However," she added, a blue gleam in her eyes, "if you want to die valiantly by her side like your future self did, then I've no problem with it." Jupiter, seeing a slight decrease in Mar's defenses, shouted "Jupiter! Oak Evolution!"

"Shimatta!" Mars cried as the attack flung her back into the mud. She slowly got to her feet and was about to unsheathe her Flame Sniper when her head jerked to the side. "Yes, My Lady. They are right here. Yes, My Lady, I do as you command." Mars looked smugly at them. "I've been told to kill all of you here. I'll keep doing so until I die."

Jupiter reached her hands out towards Mars. "But why? We're friends, Rei-chan, ever since we became Senshi together!" Her large green eyes filled with tears as she felt herself hit the side of the house. Groaning and holding her side, she looked up at Mars and felt her heart stop she saw that Duo was being suspended in the air, Mars' fingers around his throat. 

"Duo-kun! IIEEEEE!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I HATE to leave it here, but this looks like a great place, though. Hmm, so wonder who else is going to show up from the future? And where exactly is Pluto, you ask? Hmm, if I were to reveal that, I might as well stop writing this fic all together… ^_~

I'm thinking of making a sequel to this fic already, but not the kind of sequel where I choose another plot, story, etc… A sequel where I write songfics to show the relationships of the characters in my story. I already have three floating around in my head, and have also chosen the songs that I'll use. Sound like a good idea? I know it'll be a long while until then, but thinking ahead doesn't hurt in the long run if you ask me. ^_^

Thanks for your reviews and comments! I truly appreciate every one of them, even the ones that flame me.

Stay tuned for Chapter 7: Feelings of Indecision


	7. Chapter 7 Feelings of Indecision

I noticed that in a handful of comments from readers, that they are a little confused. I would go into a full explanation here, but it would be easier for you to e-mail me (datajana@yahoo.com). You may ask as many questions as you like; I do not mind at all. However, if the list is over 100 questions, I might have to force myself to answer them in a professional manner… ^_~ But, really, if you have questions, do not hesitate to ask!

insert disclaimer here

****

Last time:

"Oh, I'm sure you'd love to hear how my powers have expanded with My Lady's powers, but I've come here to kill Jupiter… However," she added, a blue gleam in her eyes, "if you want to die valiantly by her side like your future self did, then I've no problem with it." Jupiter, seeing a slight decrease in Mar's defenses, shouted "Jupiter! Oak Evolution!"

"Shimatta!" Mars cried as the attack flung her back into the mud. She slowly got to her feet and was about to unsheathe her Flame Sniper when her head jerked to the side. "Yes, My Lady. They are right here. Yes, My Lady, I do as you command." Mars looked smugly at them. "I've been told to kill all of you here. I'll keep doing so until I die."

Jupiter reached her hands out towards Mars. "But why? We're friends, Rei-chan, ever since we became Senshi together!" Her large green eyes filled with tears as she felt herself hit the side of the house. Groaning and holding her side, she looked up at Mars and felt her heart stop she saw that Duo was being suspended in the air, Mars' fingers around his throat. 

"Duo-kun! IIEEEEE!!"

****

Chapter 7: Feelings of Indecision

"Heero-kun! What the hell are you doing?!" Tasuki shouted as Heero somehow pulled another gun from his person. He aimed it Goten, who was rubbing his chin.

"Nice punch, Heero." 

"Hn."

"About time you woke up, Yuy," Wufei said, although he still kept his arms around Minako. Heero raised an eyebrow in question, yet said nothing when Wufei glowered at him. He looked at Usagi, noticing her breathing heavily with exertion. He then shifted his vision to look at future Minako. He clenched his jaw to stop it from opening in surprise. She looked like Minako, except this Minako had obviously been through hell. When her eyes met his, he made a swift decision. He aimed his gun and fired.

Future Minako fell back upon the ground, a bullet hole in the middle of the scarred skin of her forehead. Usagi screamed while present Minako, not able to take it anymore, passed out in Wufei's arms. Rei marched up to Heero and slapped him so hard he fell to the ground on his side.

"You bastard! Why did you kill her? WHY?!" Rei began to go hysterical, kicking him repeatedly in the side with her feet. Goten grabbed her arms and held her away from Heero, but Rei kicked and cried, cursing at Heero. "You sick bastard! That was Minako-chan! That was…" Her voice trailed off as she looked upon the unconscious form of Minako in Wufei's arms.

"Let me go! I have to be there when she wakes up!" she pleaded to Goten. Goten looked at Usagi, who had fallen to her knees, with Tasuki kneeling behind her, keeping her steady. She had a hand over her mouth, shaking with tears coming from her eyes. She suddenly keeled forward and retched upon the ground. 

Tasuki gently rubbed her back, patted her gently on the head until she stopped. Without warning, Usagi pushed him away and marched straight over to Goten, and with deadliness lacing her voice, she said "Put Rei down. Now."

Goten calmly let go of Rei, who grabbed Usagi's hand as they raced over to Minako. Neither wanted to look at the dead body of their friend's future self. Heero groaned as he got to his feet, placing his gun back into his jeans. Goten glared at him and said "I would kill you, Heero, but that would make Fuuko sad."

"Who is Fuuko?" Heero said, looking at Goten as if nothing had happened. Goten shook his head and said "Don't worry, you'll know when you meet her."

Usagi brushed Minako's bangs from her eyes as tears coursed down her cheeks. _Gomen ne, Minako… You don't deserve it… No one does…_ Standing, she called out "Sailor Pluto! Appear before me! _NOW!_"

"I've been here the entire time, Hime no Tsuki," Pluto's voice said from behind her. Usagi whirled around and, upon seeing the deep sadness and pain in Pluto's face, she threw herself into her arms. "Pluto, oh Pluto, what am I doing? What happened to me?" she cried. 

Placing her hand upon Usagi's head, Pluto replied, "All will be answered in time. While I am waiting for Haruka to return, we shall stay at the Time Gates." Leaning her head towards Usagi's, Pluto whispered "She cannot harm anyone there."

Wufei picked up Minako, cradling her head against his chest. Refusing to look at Heero, he walked towards Pluto. "We need to go before she wakes up. She doesn't need to see…" his voice trailed off as he glanced at the dead body of Future Minako. Nodding, Pluto turned and began walking, calling over her shoulder, "Everyone follow me and keep close. If you are lost, I may not be able to find you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mars swung around, with Duo still being held aloft in her grasp. "Who's there?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. She squeezed her hand harder around Duo's neck. "Come out or I'll squeeze his head off!" she said, Duo frantically trying to loosen her hold around his throat. Jupiter gasped as Hotaru came from behind Heero's jeep. Her eyes were filled with fear and worry as she noticed that Duo was slowly dying. "Please, Mars, don't kill him!"

Mars threw her head back and laughed. "Why should I do what a traitor tells me to?" she sneered as she began to glow red. Hotaru, knowing that she had to act quickly, shouted "Saturn Crystal Power! Make-up!" When Super Sailor Saturn stood before Mars, the Senshi of Fire visibly shrank back, dropping Duo on the muddy ground.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" 

Mars smirked and dodged the attack, disappearing in a glitter of red. Jupiter cursed and fell to her knees, her energy nearly tapped out. She noticed a purple light and looked up, smiling with relief as Saturn healed Duo. When Hotaru walked over to her, she waved her away with her hands. "Don't worry about me, Hotaru-chan. I'll be fine in a minute."

Saturn frowned, but nodded in acquiescence. Duo groaned from his position on the ground and raised himself to sit up. He felt around his neck, grimacing as he felt scars from the heat of Mars' fingers. The trio looked as the front door opened, revealing Ami, Quatre, Trowa, Umi, and Michiru, who quickly made her way to them.

"Hotaru-chan? Is everyone okay?" The Senshi of Silence nodded, quickly dehenshining. "She got away though," Hotaru said, anger and hate filling her voice. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero seethed as he was forced to walk in front of Goten. He did not know why everyone was so angry with him. Could they not see that that woman had been dangerous? He had seen that look before when Quatre had been filled with rage at the death of his father and under the Zero System. While he had not killed Quatre in the end, he knew that his actions had been just. No one had said a word to him as they talked quietly to one another. It didn't bother him, though; he was used to being by himself and if they did not want to interact with him, then he would just have to live with it.

Rei walked beside Tasuki, her eyes never straying from Usagi's and Pluto's forms. She had a bad feeling about the situation of Makoto and Ami. While Makoto could take care of herself, Ami was another matter. It wasn't as if Ami was a complete weakling; her intelligence and cool demeanor in battle made up for her physical weakness. Ami was just as emotional as Usagi was sometimes, and she knew that the disappearance of Minako, Usagi, and herself was causing distress for the Senshi of Mercury. The sound of her name brought her out of her thoughts.

"Rei, are you alright? I've been talking to you and you've done nothing but stare ahead," Tasuki said. Rei looked at him from the corner of her eye. _He really does care for me_, she thought. His eyes were filled with worry for her and for the situation they were in. "I'm sorry, Tasuki. I have a lot on my mind at the moment. What were you saying?" Tasuki's eyes softened and replied "Nothing important. But, if you want to talk about what's bothering you, I'll be more than happy to listen." He grinned, one fang hooking over his bottom lip. Rei felt herself blush a little, amazed that his grin caused her to feel like a schoolgirl. 

Goten glared into the back of Heero's head, still in shock about what had transpired. _I didn't realize that he was as dangerous as his future self is_, Goten thought glumly. _But, it seems that his past self has yet to learn about the value of friendship and love_. The feeling of anger subsided to be replaced by pity. He knew that Heero had not had a normal childhood. _Hell, would anyone call _my _childhood normal?_ he asked himself. Without thinking about it, he moved so that he was walking next to Heero.

Heero glanced over as Goten began walking beside him. He was unprepared as Goten gave him a big bearhug, nearly cracking his already sore and bruised ribs. He tried hard not to cry out in pain, but a hoarse shout came from his throat. Everyone stopped walking and turned to see what was going on.

"Oh, sorry, Heero," Goten said as he let him go. Heero clasped his arms around his ribs, glaring at him in contempt. He was about to last out when he saw the sad look in Goten's eyes. Heero recognized that look; Relena had given it to him more time than he could remember. It was pity, but for what? 

"What is it?" he demanded. Goten shook his head and extended a hand towards Heero. "Would it be okay to let bygones be bygones, Yuy?" Heero's eyebrows raised in surprise. Why was he being so friendly all of a sudden? Was he trying to win his trust?

Goten felt hope rise in him as Heero began extending his own hand. Just before their hands clasped, Heero's eyes widened and pushed Goten to the ground. A flaming arrow shot over their heads and a curse was heard from the darkness. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe that she would show her face here in the past!" Hotaru cried in outrage. She kept pacing in front of the windows of Quatre's now familiar living room. _She almost killed Duo_! She cried in her mind. _Almost killed my_- 

She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard Umi began to cry. Hotaru sighed as she turned toward her friend, memories of what the future Mars did to Umi flooding her mind. _But, she'll never listen to me_, Hotaru thought sadly. She watched with a heavy heart as Michiru comforted her.

"Michiru, I-I don't want to be here anymore! This was a mistake… What if he disappears forever because I'm here?" Umi asked, tears of pain and sadness falling from her large eyes as she glanced over at Trowa, who was watching her. Michiru wrapped an arm around her, saying "Umi, don't you dare start saying that! Pluto knows what she's doing! Haruka does too! It'll be okay; you just have to hang in there!"

Trowa didn't like the way his heart was aching as he saw the tears in Umi's eyes. Her words also sent fear down his spine because he knew she was speaking of him. _Am I going to die? Catherine would be sad…_

Makoto kept glancing sorrowfully at the scars on Duo's neck. She finally realized who had given Michiru those terrible scars, and it was eating at her. She didn't want to tell Ami, but knew that if she kept it from her, Ami would never forgive her. Rubbing the back of her still sore neck, she caught Ami's eyes and motioned for her to follow her upstairs. 

Ami was confused, but after telling Quatre she would be right back, she followed Makoto. After entering the room Usagi had been in, Makoto said, "Ami, I need to tell you something, but I don't know how to! I'm afraid if I tell you, you won't be able to take it. I can't be by myself right now! I just can't!"

Ami embraced Makoto, trying to calm her down. "Mako-chan, I'm much stronger now. I have Quatre to help me with my turmoiled thoughts and emotions. I don't know how I lived without him for so long." Makoto pulled herself form Ami's embrace, gazing in wonder at the inner strength Ami now had. And it was all thanks to an ex-Gundam pilot.

"Ami, those scars, that Michiru-san has, they-"

"Came from the future Mars'; I know, Mako-chan, I came to that conclusion a short while ago."

Makoto felt tears fill her vision. "Why did Mars do that to Michiru-san and Duo-kun?" she asked, pleading with Ami to answer her. Ami leaned against the wall, folding her hands behind her. Looking up, Makoto saw the same sadness mirrored in her blue eyes.

"I don't know, Mako-chan, but I aim to find out."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Shit! Now my future self is attacking us?!" Rei said, raising her hand to call upon her henshin rod. She gasped in surprise as Tasuki grabbed her around her waist and pulled her behind him. "Let me handle this, ne, Rei-chan?" he said, then pecked her on the cheek. Rei raised her hand to her cheek, nearly floored at the feelings of love she had sensed from the red-haired man.

"MARS! REMEMBER ME?! YOUR HUSBAND?!" Tasuki shouted into the darkness. A hollow laugh was followed by the appearance of the future Senshi of Mars.

"Oh, so you're involved in all this absurdity! Well, _Husband_, I guess I'm going to have to kill you as well!" She readied her Flame Sniper as Tasuki raised his Tessen. 

"Mars Flame Sni-"

"Lekka Sh-"

"YAMETE!" 

Both combatants lowered their arms as present Rei held her arms in front of Tasuki. She glared dangerously at her future self, ashamed at the cruelty that marred the features of her once kind face. She marched up to Rei, ignoring the shouts and cries of Usagi and Tasuki.

"Rei-chan! What are you doing?!" Usagi cried as she rushed towards her. She gave a cry of dismay as Heero grabbed her by the arm. She turned to glare angrily at him. "This is her battle," Heero stated. Usagi frowned at him as she struggled against his firm grip.

"Rei-chan! Don't! She'll kill you!" Tasuki cried. 

Rei raised her henshin rod once more, closing her eyes as she sensed a new power within her. She smiled to herself as she saw the words dance in front of her eyelids. Opening her eyes, future Mars swallowed in fear as she saw flames dancing within them. 

"Mars Eternal! Make-Up!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know I keep driving you all crazy by stopping these chapters in such impromptu places, but it just seems like the perfect place to leave it! As I said at the beginning of this chapter, PLEASE do not think twice about emailing me with questions!

Hmm, who is Fuuko? And why has Rei suddenly gained the power to become Eternal? This and more will be answered in Chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8 Feelings of Friction

This will probably be the last chapter for a while. I start school in less than a week and this is my student teaching semester, which means I will be very busy. But, I promise to work on it whenever I get the chance to! I have the entire fic worked out in my head and it WILL be published for all you wonderful readers to enjoy! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! You keep me going and are very special to me.

::gives DevilWench a hug in return:: Thanks! ^_^

Note: I have never read the manga version of Sailor Moon. I have only seen the illustrations online, so the transformation/attacks of Eternal Mars in this chapter are probably completely different than those she has in the manga. 

****

Disclaimer: Me not own anything but what I have here in my room with me.

****

Last time:

"Rei-chan! What are you doing?!" Usagi cried as she rushed towards her. She gave a cry of dismay as Heero grabbed her by the arm. She turned to glare angrily at him. "This is her battle," Heero stated. Usagi frowned at him as she struggled against his firm grip.

"Rei-chan! Don't! She'll kill you!" Tasuki cried. 

Rei raised her henshin rod once more, closing her eyes as she sensed a new power within her. She smiled to herself as she saw the words dance in front of her eyelids. Opening her eyes, future Mars swallowed in fear as she saw flames dancing within them. 

"Mars Eternal! Make-Up!"

****

Chapter 8- Feelings of Friction

Everyone had to shield their eyes with their hands as ruby-red flames danced around the body of Rei, even Mars from the future. As the light faded, a figure was standing in a fuku of red and white, with white knee-high boots accented with red stripes at the top. Her outfit was similar to Eternal Sailor Moon's, except she had no wings in the back. Upon her brow, the sign of Mars blazed with a power all its own.

Eternal Mars looked at future Mars, her eyes narrowing in anger. She waved her hand and everyone gasped as flames appeared in the wake of her movement. Heat radiated from her body, bathing everyone in a red glow.

"Do you think you are so high and mighty now, Mars?" Eternal Mars asked, taking a step towards her. Future Mars held up her hands, two fires burning within them. "Your powers cannot harm me; I am you, remember?" she sneered, bringing her palms together to make her flames larger.

Eternal Mars bowed her head and held her hands close to her chest. "No, I am not you," she said after a moment. Slowly bringing her head up, she stared straight into future Mars' eyes. "I would never have hurt my friends, nor threatened my husband with death! Unlike you, I have love in my heart!" She held out her hands and a spark of fire, in the shape of a bird, a Phoenix, formed there. It held up its head and screamed a challenge to future Mars.

"Damn you! I'll kill you!" future Mars cried, flinging her fireballs at Eternal Mars. Closing her eyes in sadness, Eternal Mars whispered, "Flaming Phoenix Rebirth!"

The Phoenix burst from Eternal Mars' hands, heading straight for the fireballs. It flew towards them, swallowing them on its way towards future Mars. Opening its mouth, it attacked future Mars with her own flames. 

As the flames engulfed the woman, she screamed in agony and anger. "Neo Queen Serenity-sama! Help me! Onegai!" A bright light descended upon the area, overpowering Eternal Mars' own red light. Just as soon as it arrived, it was gone, including future Mars.

Eternal Mars fell to her hands and knees, dehenshining in a red burst of flame. Rei breathed in deeply, then pounded her fists on the dark ground. "She got away!" she cried out, gritting her teeth in anger. However, deep inside, she was glad she had not killed her. She might have lost it just like Minako had done.

"Rei-chan!" Tasuki cried as he knelt beside her. She raised her head and Tasuki felt his heart twist in pain as he saw tears in her violet eyes. He embraced her, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words in her ear. _It shouldn't be like this_, he thought as Rei wrapped her arms around him, _She doesn't deserve this, none of them do_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you have in mind, Ami-chan?" Makoto asked Ami as they walked down the stairs. She was surprised that Ami was taking matters into her own hands. Makoto had tried, but it had nearly killed her and Duo both. She shuddered as she remembered the future Sailor Mars holding Duo by his neck. _He'll have those scars for the rest of his life, and I'll be damned if I let that bitch get away with it!_ Makoto thought as she clenched her fists in fury.

"I and Quatre have thought about it, and we need to convince Michiru-san to go along with us," Ami replied as she saw the dark look in Makoto's eyes. Makoto looked over and nodded and as soon as they entered the living room, Ami walked up to Michiru.

"Michiru-san, we need to do something. I don't care if I die, but I need to save Usagi-chan, and the others. I'll do this with or without your help." The Senshi of the Sea gazed in wonder into the deep blue eyes of her fellow Senshi of Water. She glanced at Umi, who had calmed down somewhat, and was surprised when she nodded, her long sky blue hair falling around her like a curtain.

"Very well, Ami-chan. What do you and Quatre have in mind?" she asked, eyes twinkling knowingly at Ami. She knew Ami and Quatre had something up their sleeves because they had been very quiet since future Mars' attack. _Those two always work together like a team, just like Haruka and I do…_

"First off, tell us what happened, and don't give me that BS about time paradoxes either. Duo-san and Mako-chan already know that they died in the future, as well as Trowa-san. I think being cautious is pointless, don't you?" Ami said, then swallowed as she realized that she had just spoken her mind. _I'm proud of you_, a voice said sweetly and lovingly in her mind. She glanced over at Quatre and smiled softly at him.

Michiru smiled at Ami and Quatre as they exchanged words within their own minds. "You do have a point, but I'm afraid I can't tell you very much." Ami nodded in understanding and replied "Can you at least tell us why Neo Queen Serenity is acting this way?" Michiru looked thoughtful, then nodded. "Very well, but it will be a long story…"

"Which we don't have time for, Michi-chan; mind if I tell them the abridged version?"

Michiru smiled and turned around to see her friend and lover standing in the hallway, dressed in her Sailor Fuku. "I was wondering when you would get here, Haruka."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It took some time for Rei to calm down, but once she was done she demanded that they stop worrying about her and get on their way. It was a short while later that they appeared at the Time Gates. Usagi kept a distance from Heero, even though he made a point to keep her in his sights at all times. He knew that she was the most important person in the group from the way everyone looked at her everyone minute or so and asked her how she was feeling. As a result, he decided to be her secret bodyguard, although he knew that Goten could easily kill him without much effort. 

"Now that we are here, we just have to wait for Haruka to arrive with the others." Pluto stated once everyone had taken a seat on the floor, Minako in Wufei's lap. It was a little cold in there, so Pluto summoned a pair of jeans and a shirt for them all. Their jeans were all the same blue color while Usagi wore a yellow shirt, Rei a purple one, and the still unconscious Minako a maroon one. 

Wufei was still concerned that Minako had not awoken yet. The longer she was out, the worse she would feel once she came to. Without letting anyone else know, he gently shook her. "Wake up, onna! You need to face it," he whispered in her ears. She moaned and opened her eyes, then smiled as she was very close to Wufei's face. "Wow, I can get used to waking up to this every morning!" she said, then grimaced as the memories all came back to her. Wufei waited for her to begin sobbing, but instead she breathed deeply and moved from his lap to the floor. He knew that she was trying to push it all inside, but decided to let her handle it her own way. He would be there for her when she needed him.

__

Wait! Where did THAT come from?! he said to himself. She was just a weak woman, her crying and fainting had confirmed that. _But, there IS something about her_, he thought as he saw the golden locks of hair pool around her on the ground and her bright blue eyes looked into his own. She looked as if she were going to say something, but before she could two blurs pounced on her.

"Minako-chan! Are you okay?" Rei and Usagi cried as they hugged her from both sides. Minako wrapped her arms around them and hugged them back. "Yes, I'm doing fine!" Usagi checked her over, making sure she was really ok. Rei smirked at her and said, smugly, "I turned Eternal while you were sleeping, Minako-chan."

"EH?! NO, that means I lost the bet!" Minako wailed, but she also congratulated her friend. There had been a running bet among the Inners who would turn Eternal first. "But," she said, her voice full of steel but her eyes full of mischief, "I'll be next! Just you watch!"

Then Minako looked thoughtful for a moment, looking at Rei from different angles, reaching out and feeling her hair. Rei became annoyed when she started pulling on her cheeks. "What are you doing, Minako-chan?" she demanded. 

Minako laughed lightly and responded "I was just wondering how you became Eternal is all, Rei-chan! Remember, I was out cold when you changed!" A look of pain flashed across her face but was quickly replaced by an eager and hopeful smile. Rei looked at Usagi, who looked back at her. They had both seen the pain in Minako's face and it worried them. Rei turned back to Minako and replied "Well, it's kinda hard to explain, Minako-chan…"

"Oh please, tell me how you did it! I want to reach my full potential as a Sailor Senshi! This battle might require us to train harder to be more powerful, you know!" Rei blinked, amazed that Minako had actually thought this through. 

"All I can remember is…" Rei began.

__

I need to do something! Rei screamed in her mind as Tasuki and her future self faced each other. She had the most awful feeling that if Tasuki were to die, she would be wracked with grief and pain. Remembering the feel of his lips against her cheek, she knew that Tasuki had worked his way into her heart, even though she had only known him for a short time.

"YAMETE!"

What happened next surprised and scared her out of her wits, but when she saw the evil look on her counterpart's face, she knew that she had to be stronger to beat her and she had to use her own resources to beat her. She felt the feeling of love spread through her body as she heard Tasuki cry out for her to stop. When she called upon her henshin rod, it became startling clear to her. She needed to power up.  
  
Mars Eternal! Make-Up! The words blazed under her eyelids and she now knew how Usagi had used her love for Mamoru to change into Eternal Sailor Moon. Love! The ultimate power! It was so simple, yet she felt a little sadness as she realized that Usagi's love was not to be.

What happened next was a blur, but she recalled how calm it felt when she called out her Phoenix Rebirth attack. Then she remembered feeling worn out; she need to practice fighting in her new form or she might not be able to fight for long. Like Usagi-chan the first two times she transformed…

"Wow, that's amazing! A strong feeling then? Love? This is going to more difficult than I thought, even if I AM the Goddess of Love!" Minako said, crossing her arms in frustration. Usagi shared a knowing smile with Rei as they both noticed Wufei glance over at Minako and smile faintly. _It won't be too long, Minako-chan… Your prediction will come true; you will be the next to go Eternal._

As the three women chatted, Goten and Tasuki watched them. "It's like old times, ne Goten-kun?" Tasuki said as gazed at Rei. Goten nodded as he looked at Usagi. "Yes, it is; I only hope she can beat her." 

Heero sat off by himself, polishing his gun with his shirt. He would have sat next to Wufei, but all those women were over there. He was surprised Wufei kept himself near them. The self-proclaimed male chauvinist he knew would never have sat near three bubbly females.

Pluto kept an eye on all the occupants gathered at the Time Gates. She glanced out of the corner of her eye as someone appeared and smiled. _Here we go_, she thought as she gestured for the person to enter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makoto and Ami smiled as Michiru and Haruka embraced. It seemed that the Senshi of Wind had also been through her share of hell: While her face wasn't scarred like Michiru's, she did have ugly red scars that wound their way up both her arms. Hotaru hugged her next, then quickly got out of the way as Umi hugged her as well. Ami frowned because she could not understand why Hotaru and Umi seemed to dislike each other's company.

"So, where would you like us to start, Ami-chan?" Haruka asked as she sat in a chair while Michiru sat in her lap. Duo raised an eyebrow, but after a stern look from Quatre, didn't say anything. Ami ran a hand through her blue locks and said "The abridged version, as you promised."

"For some reason, Neo Queen Serenity has gotten into her head that she must change time. Change time so that she will not have to suffer. From what, we do not know. We have many theories, but that will have to wait. We voiced our opposition to her plans. Mars attacked us under her command and if it had not been for Hotaru, we would have died." She glanced at Hotaru, who nodded and added, "Even though she has gained an impressive amount of powers from Neo Queen Serenity, I am still the second strongest Senshi." 

"Why's that?" Duo asked, curious. Hotaru smiled at him and replied "I have the power to destroy the entire universe." Duo whistled in amazement. "I hope you never have to use that power, Hotaru-san," he said. Hotaru nodded, though her eyes filled with a deep pain. Duo decided not to ask anything else about it. He had a feeling he would not like the answer.

"After we escaped, we were taken under the protection of Sailor Pluto. Neo Queen Serenity is VERY furious at Pluto because she refuses to admit her entrance to the Time Gates. Pluto knows she has an agenda to take her time staff and wield it for her own purposes. However, Pluto frustrates us as well; she won't tell us exactly what's going on to keep time secure."

"Speaking of time," she said as she looked at Michiru. "I think it's time we leave. Once we arrive and meet with Pluto, more answers will be forthcoming, I promise you."  
  
Everyone nodded and Hotaru gathered them in the middle of the living room. Michiru and Saturn transformed and called out their planet's names to have them teleport directly to the Time Gates. Saturn wished she could have sent the others straight there, but it would take more power than even she had to send more than two people to a certain location. She only hoped that the others arrived safely…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thanks Pluto-san! Maaah, they haven't arrived yet? Fuuko-chan is not happy!" the woman, with purple hair and deep violet eyes. Then she looked over towards Heero and placed a hand over her mouth. "H-Heero? Why is he here, Pluto?" she said, glaring at Pluto. Not even waiting for an answer, she marched up to Heero and glowered down at him. Heero looked up at her and glared back at her. 

"How dare you show your face after what you've done!" Fuuko screamed in rage at him. Heero leaped to his feet and placed his gun in her face, which Fuuko kicked away with such skill and precision that Heero was momentarily impressed. "Your guns won't scare me, Yuy! You don't even deserve to live and I don't know why Pluto has you here, but you won't get by with me! I know what you're up to! You're- mmmph!"

Goten quickly came behind her, placing a hand over her mouth and holding her arms back. "Fuuko-chan, it's the Heero from the past," he said, trying to calm her down. Fuuko tensed in his arms, then sighed in relief. She looked at Heero, regret quite apparent in her eyes.

Heero watched as Goten said a few more things to calm her down, then thought, _So, this is the Fuuko Goten was talking about. Why would she be sad if I were to die? From the looks of it, she seems ready to kill me!_

"Heero, gomen, gomen! I thought you were your future self… If only you knew… But, I'm glad that you're here! Maybe you can help us!" Fuuko said as she smiled so brilliantly at him that Heero found himself drawn to her. "You're Fuuko?" he said trying to get his mind off of the feelings she invoked in him.

"Hai, I'm Fuuko Kirisawa Yuy!" she said, offering him a handshake. Heero nearly stumbled backwards in surprise. "Yuy? Why is your last name Yuy?" he asked, trying to keep himself steady. 

"She's your wife, Heero," Goten said as he looked on in amusement. Then he was filled with shock as the blood drained from Heero's face. "Ne, Heero-kun? Are you OK? Heero!" But Heero just kept staring at Fuuko.

__

My wife? That's impossible! I have never thought of marrying anyone, much less a woman such as her. No one deserves to be married to me because I am a murderer… a killer…

"Heero? Hey, snap out of it!" Fuuko said, then slapped him. Heero blinked as he came back to reality. "My wife?" he rasped out. A burst of light found himself whipping her behind him. Fuuko laughed and pushed him so he stumbled forward a few steps. "No need to protect me, Heero; you trained me, after all!"

The light had been the other group arriving. Cries of joy and happiness filled the area around the Time Gates. Then, there were shouts of "You turned Eternal?! NO!" from the group of Inner Senshi. Goten and Tasuki welcomed back Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru while Umi and Fuuko embraced each other. After a short while, Pluto struck the ground three times to get everyone's attention. As they all settled to a comfortable position on the ground, Pluto began to speak.

"Everyone, I know some of you are quite aware of our situation while some of you know more than you wish you did. So, since the timeline has been changed drastically, I, along with the rest of the future Senshi, will fill you in with the dire situation that is threatening Crystal Tokyo and the past world." 

She looked straight into Usagi's eyes and the Senshi of the Moon twisted her hands in her lap. She knew that this was all because of her future self, and that it would be her sole responsibility to fight against Neo Queen Serenity. She only hoped she would be strong enough to do so.

"Neo Queen Serenity is trying to kill Usagi-" Pluto was cut off as cries of anger and dismay came from the Senshi from the past. The only person who said nothing was Usagi. She had her theories about why Neo Queen Serenity was acting the way she was, but this little bit of information floored her completely. So it was true then, Neo Queen Serenity was trying to stop herself from becoming the ruler of Crystal Tokyo. A part of her last conversation came back to her.

' I'll stop you! I'll never let you hurt the ones that I… YOU love!

__

Love? Ha! Love doesn't exist! Why should I live for something I do not have!

You don't want to live anymore? You're changing time to end your existence?

__

Why not? I rule all.'

Usagi was thrust out of her thoughts by Haruka's shouts for quiet. Makoto glared angrily at Haruka and replied "You should have expected that outburst from us, Haruka-san! And now you demand that we be quiet! You know better than anyone how far we will go to save Usagi-chan!" 

Haruka looked into the green eyes of Makoto, remembering herself how the four Inners had given up their lives in the battle with Galaxia. "I have not forgotten, Makoto, but you have forgotten that the other Senshi had also put down their lives for Koneko-chan." Makoto's eyes filled with angry tears as she looked away, knowing that Haruka made a significant point of her own. 

Usagi had watched the argument with Haruka and Makoto with sorrow. No matter how much the fought together, there would always be rift between the Outers and Inners. Usagi had been working desperately to close that rift, but so far there had been no success. _I guess in this situation, we all need to work together. It's time I began acting as a leader of ALL the Sailor Senshi…_

Usagi stood and went to stand next to Pluto. She held up her hands as a way to indicate that she wanted no one else to speak. Closing her eyes, she held out her right hand. After concentrating a moment, the Ginzuishou appeared within them. A moment later, she was standing in her Princess gown. Those who had not witnessed her Princess form were humbled by her appearance. She was so radiant that even Wufei bowed his head in a newfound respect for her. She cupped the precious gem within her hands and looked into the face of each of her Senshi. 

"It is time for me to act as a leader for all of you. Not for the Inners, but for both Outers and Inners. We need to listen to each other, trust each other, and forget about petty issues from the past. I have grown much since that battle with Galaxia. I knew I was fighting by myself, but you were all there with me. If it had not been for your belief, and the Starlights reaffirmation of those beliefs, we would not be standing here.

"I know these Outers are not the ones you are familiar with, but they are still your comrades. Before we are Senshi, we are friends. Our friendship and love for one another is what keeps us together. Do not let anger from the past destroy the friendship we have worked so hard at building and maintaining. We are all part of something very special and without one of you, it will fall apart. Forever.

"So, Pluto, if you would continue? Please?" She closed her eyes and her gown disappeared to be replaced by normal clothing. Usagi looked lovingly into her crystal before willing it away. She didn't move from her position next to Pluto, knowing she had to stay there to impress upon her Senshi that they had to work together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Has anyone figured out who Fuuko is? I would forgo not saying who she is, but since I am going on hiatus, I'll tell you…

She wields the Madougu Fuujin in Flame of Recca: Fuuko Kirisawa! ^_^ I'm not sure if I am going to include her powers in the fic, or even Umi's since she only has her powers when she is in Cephiro. Hmmm, we'll see, I guess…

Well, that's all for now, folks! I hope it won't be too long before I post another chapter! Good luck to all of you who are returning to school, be it grade school or college! Hang in there! It'll be over before you know it! I can't believe that I'm so close to graduating!

I will still be checking my email, so please if there are still questions floating about in anyone's mind, please feel free to ask!


	9. Chapter 9 Feelings of Incredulity

Egads! I never meant to take THIS long in updating! I hope that no one actually spent all this time hanging off the edges of their seats! I would think that it would make your bum and legs start to smart something awful!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 8! I love you all!

**Disclaimer: **Arrgh, these things are annoying… Maybe one day I will come up with a disclaimer so brilliant, so astounding, that it will become THE disclaimer that everyone uses and I will be able to make everyone use a disclaimer for MY disclaimer… Hmmm… Anywho, I do not own any of the animes mentioned in this fic. 

**Last time:**

Usagi stood and went to stand next to Pluto. She held up her hands as a way to indicate that she wanted no one else to speak. Closing her eyes, she held out her right hand. After concentrating a moment, the Ginzuishou appeared within them. A moment later, she was standing in her Princess gown. Those who had not witnessed her Princess form were humbled by her appearance. She was so radiant that even Wufei bowed his head in a newfound respect for her. She cupped the precious gem within her hands and looked into the face of each of her Senshi. 

"It is time for me to act as a leader for all of you. Not for the Inners, but for both Outers and Inners. We need to listen to each other, trust each other, and forget about petty issues from the past. I have grown much since that battle with Galaxia. I knew I was fighting by myself, but you were all there with me. If it had not been for your belief, and the Starlights reaffirmation of those beliefs, we would not be standing here.

"I know these Outers are not the ones you are familiar with, but they are still your comrades. Before we are Senshi, we are friends. Our friendship and love for one another is what keeps us together. Do not let anger from the past destroy the friendship we have worked so hard at building and maintaining. We are all part of something very special and without one of you, it will fall apart. Forever.

"So, Pluto, if you would continue? Please?" She closed her eyes and her gown disappeared to be replaced by normal clothing. Usagi looked lovingly into her crystal before willing it away. She didn't move from her position next to Pluto, knowing she had to stay there to impress upon her Senshi that they had to work together.

**Chapter 9- Feelings of Incredulity**

Makoto and Haruka looked at each other before nodding in agreement. Even though they were still angry at one another, they knew that deep inside the other cared for them. 

Michiru smiled as she wrapped an arm around her lover. "Now, is that so hard?" she whispered softly into Haruka's ear. Haruka smirked at Michiru in reply.

Ami looked at Pluto. "Now, why is Neo Queen Serenity trying to kill Usagi-chan?" Her eyes were full of fear and worry for her friend. Pluto replied, "We are trying to find that out. So far, all of our attempts have proved to be futile."

Usagi felt her throat tighten in sorrow. She knew that those attempts ended in the disfiguration of her dear friends. Knowing that she could not allow that to happen to her present Inners, she said, "I know why."

Everyone turned his or her heads to look at her. Rei noticed that her Hime was shaking and knew that it wasn't from the cool temperature in the room. "Usagi…" she said.

"She… I… I don't even know how to address my future self," she said half-jokingly. Minako tried to smile in encouragement but found doing so very difficult. "Usagi-chan, just tell us. We're all friends here, ne?"

Nodding, she stated, "She doesn't want me to become Neo Queen Serenity so that she can end her existence. She is… sad about something, and it's eating her inside. I don't know how she is controlling everyone, though; I wish I did."

Ami spoke up. "It's by mind control; she tried doing so to me at Quatre's house." Usagi seemed confused for a moment. "Mind control?"

Heero looked around at each face in the room. His mind kept telling him that there was a way in which this Queen from the future was controlling people. He closed his eyes and the image of the Minako he killed flashed before his eyes. That's when it clicked.

"The woman I-" he stopped himself before he could say "kill" and then said, "that we encountered first had a bleeding wound on one of her hands."

There was an intake of breath from Goten and Hotaru. Pluto dropped her gaze to the ground, clutching her staff tightly. "Well, is she right? There's no need to keep us in the dark now, is there?" Duo said. He glanced at Hotaru and caught her eyes with his. Violet battled against violet before Hotaru sighed in defeat. "Yes, there is, but it's so… hard to talk about. It's painful, so painful…" 

Usagi quickly walked to Hotaru and grasped her hand, turning it over. Her mouth drew into a thin line as she recognized the scar. "The same as Goten's," she said. She traced her hand over the scar gently, knowing instinctively that it hurt. She felt small traces of power emanate from the scar and she winced as she recognized it. 

"Oh Hotaru-chan, please don't tell me that she did this to you," she said, her eyes filling up with tears. Hotaru placed her other hand over Usagi's and replied, "It was her, but don't you blame yourself, Usagi-hime." She smiled softly at Usagi, letting her know that she also did not blame her.

Minako closed her eyes in pain, suddenly remembering the horrible, bleeding scar from her future self. This also brought on memories of seeing herself die, but she shook her head. _The future can be changed, Minako_, she told herself reassuringly. "Eh?" she said as someone wrapped their arms around her shoulders before pulling her towards them. 

"Wufei-kun?" she said, looking up into the Chinese man's face. He did not look at her but Minako was sure she saw him smile softly in reply. 

"But, why would she do this? Did something terrible happen to her?" she heard Quatre ask Pluto, who shook her head in reply. 

"It just happened gradually over time, shortly after…"

_"…and that's why I wasn't able to make all I wanted for dinner because Diana sneaked all the lemons out to Small Lady! I swear, she is more and more like you were once my Queen!" Makoto quipped as they ate dinner. When there was no reply, everyone turned their heads toward the head of the table. Neo Queen Serenity was looking at her husband in shock. He looked as if he were having a hard time reaching for his glass. Upon closer inspection, everyone realized that his hand was passing through the glass. _

_"King Endymion-sama!" Sailor Uranus shouted as she made her way to the King and Queen. She tried to place her hands around his arm, but it passed through as if he were a ghost. "He's disappearing," she said, her face paling in terror._

_"Small Lady!" Sailor Mercury cried suddenly. Like her father, the young Princess was also fading as she made her way towards her mother and father. Neo Queen Serenity shouted "Pluto! Do something! Do something!!" When Small Lady reached her parents, she and King Endymion were nearly transparent. "Mommy, it's happening again… I'm disappearing again…" _

_King Endymion reached for his daughter and wife, but before he touched them, he disappeared in a glitter of golden sparkles. _

_Shortly after, Small Lady disappeared as well, with the Queen screaming hysterically in the background._

There were gasps of bewilderment and shock from the Inners. Usagi was shaking her head in denial. "But, why would Mamoru disappear? Surely he still exists in Crystal Tokyo?"

Michiru looked gravely at Usagi. "We thought the same as well, but we searched for weeks and did not find any trace of him. He never lived to see the creation of Crystal Tokyo."

"Then he died in the present? But, who would kill him?" Makoto demanded, anger competing with grief and disbelief in her large, green eyes. 

Fuuko, from her position near Heero, replied "We don't know that either, even though Neo Queen Serenity worked our asses off to find out. Pluto bent the rules and searched through time for him, but it's as if he disappeared from the face of the Earth."

Usagi felt her heart twist in pain at the thought of Mamoru being dead, but she pushed it aside. "Hotaru-chan, why does she need to give you this scar, this brand, to control you?"

Hotaru began shaking her head, making mewling noises under breath. "Hotaru-chan?! What's wrong? Hotaru-chan!" Usagi said as she held the pale woman's shoulders. Haruka appeared beside her and enveloped her in her arms. "Shhh, you're safe. Remember, with us you're safe," she whispered as she stroked her dark hair.

Makoto tore her eyes from the sight of Hotaru and went to stand beside Duo. 

Duo noticed this, but was focusing on Hotaru, his brow furrowed with thought. Suddenly, he blurted out, "Mako-chan, remember when future Mar's attacked us? She was afraid of Saturn, I'm sure of it." Makoto seemed startled by his question, but mulled this over for a moment in her mind, recalling Duo's horrific brush with death.

_Mars swung around, with Duo still being held aloft in her grasp. "Who's there?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. She squeezed her hand harder around Duo's neck. "Come out or I'll squeeze his head off!" she said, Duo frantically trying to loosen her hold around his throat. Jupiter gasped as Hotaru came from behind Heero's jeep. Her eyes were filled with fear and worry as she noticed that Duo was slowly dying. "Please, Mars, don't kill him!"_

_Mars threw her head back and laughed. "Why should I do what a traitor tells me to?" she sneered as she began to glow red. Hotaru, knowing that she had to act quickly, shouted "Saturn Crystal Power! Make-up!" When Super Sailor Saturn stood before Mars, the Senshi of Fire visibly shrank back, dropping Duo on the muddy ground._

"Yes! She was nearly terrified of her! She also called her a-"

"Traitor," Trowa finished for him. "A traitor? Hotaru-chan? Impossible!" Rei said as she glared at Trowa. Trowa held her gaze in his and retorted "It doesn't matter if you believe me or not. What matters is that it is the truth." He looked down to his left as he felt Umi place her hand on his arm. 

"Enough, Trowa, enough," she said. Trowa crossed his arms and walked to stand by himself. Umi sighed and she looked apologetically at Rei, who looked sadly at her.

"Rei-chan, it's true. What Trowa said is true. I am a traitor."

Hotaru pulled away from Haruka and stood before the group. The eyes of those she loved turned to look at her. Some of those who watched her seemed shocked at hearing that she was a traitor to the Queen. She knew now that she had to tell them what happened. She had to tell them what she knew, what she saw.

And, far worse…

What she had done. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know, it's not very long and I know I'm going to get flamed to high hell for leaving it here, but my creative juices aren't flowing too well right now. I started writing this chapter two weeks ago, intent on making it as long as I possibly could, but I've had a severe head cold for most of that time and I struggled to get this chapter completed to my satisfaction. I hope it's not _too_ short for you, my wonderful readers. Take care and Happy New Year!


	10. Chapter 10 Feeling of Remorse

**REVISED**

_HUGE thanks to __angelwings6117 for pointing out my big mistake with Goten and Gohan... OI vey... the joys of aging..._

It seems that I am making a habit of updating this fic infrequently. I had promised myself when I first began writing it that I would update at least every two weeks…

…then life got in the way, as it usually does. Nevertheless, I'm doing my best to complete this fic. The ideas are still there and very fresh and clear in my mind.

Thank you all for being patient and waiting for me. I noticed that I am on THREE people's alert list! I'm so honored!

**DISCLAIMER: **I've run out of witty comments for disclaimers, so I'll stick to the regular formula: All the animes mentioned in this fic are owned by their respective creators/publishers/distributors.

**Last time:**

Hotaru pulled away from Haruka and stood before the group. The eyes of those she loved turned to look at her. Some of those who watched her seemed shocked at hearing that she was a traitor to the Queen. She knew now that she had to tell them what happened. She had to tell them what she knew, what she saw.

And, far worse…

What she had done.

**Chapter 10- Feelings of Remorse**

_Hotaru stood before the doors to the private chambers of Neo Queen Serenity. Ever since King Endymion and Small Lady had disappeared, the Queen had done nothing but stare in the Ginzuishou, as if looking for an answer. Stepping lightly on the plush carpet, Hotaru pushed open the large white door that led into the large room. _

_She wrinkled her nose slightly at the smell that emanated from the room. The Queen had refused to have the room cleaned, and it seemed that the Queen had chosen not clean herself as well. Her hair fell in greasy strands down the back of her dirty dress. The trademark hairstyle that had earned her the affectionate nickname of "Odango Atama" from her lover and friends had fallen out weeks ago. _

_ "Hotaru-chan?" Hotaru jerked when she heard her name. The Queen's voice sounded raspy and full of confusion, as if she did not know who Hotaru was. Hotaru made her way to stand before the Queen, trying not to show any emotion in her face at the large circles under her red, teary eyes. Many dried tear streaks adorned her smooth skin and her face was gaunt because she had not eaten since the other members of the royal family… died…_

_"You called for me, Serenity-sama?" Hotaru said. A flash of recognition appeared in the deep sapphire orbs on the Queen's face. "Yes, I did didn't I?" she said, then reached out and placed her hands on Hotaru's shoulders. _

_"Remember when you first met Sm-Small Lady?" _

_Hotaru nodded. How could she forget? Her once dark and miserable life changed that day, forever. The Queen smiled, a genuine smile that made her dull eyes light up with life. "Would you like to help me the way Small Lady helped you?"_

_Hotaru frowned slightly. "Help you, my Queen? I always help you." The Queen nodded. "I know, and you do it because you love me, right?" The fingers around Hotaru's arms started to tighten as the Queen looked desperately into the face of the youngest Outer Senshi. Hotaru placed her hands on both sides of the Queen face and responded, "Yes, I do love you, Serenity-sama. I would die over and over for you." _

_Neo Queen Serenity pulled Hotaru into her arms, hugging her as if she was a child.__ "I love you too, dear Hotaru-chan, and I know that you will help me." Hotaru nodded and pulled away from the Queen. She gasped in surprise as the Queen's eyes began to glow silver. She felt herself drawn into their depths, then shrieked within her mind that this was not right, that the Queen was not herself anymore._

_The next she knew, she was standing over the prone form of Sailor __Neptune__. Sailor Uranus was standing before her, her hands around her neck. "I love you, Hotaru, Michiru and I both do, but I must kill you to free you of this evil-"_

_"Haruka!__ Her eyes! Her eyes!" Sailor __Neptune__ cried. Uranus looked into the bloody face of Hotaru and gasped. "Hotaru? Hotaru!" she cried as she took her hands from around Hotaru's neck and hugged her body to her own._

_"Haruka-papa?__ What-" Hotaru felt a wave of dizziness and pain run through her body. _

_"Shh, I'll explain later, Hotaru-chan," Uranus said as Hotaru's eyes closed and she fell into blissful unconsciousness._

"When I awoke a few days later, I learned what had happened to me after Neo Queen Serenity brainwashed me," Hotaru said, tears sliding down her pale cheeks. She took a deep breath, then exhaled. "From what Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa told me, I had helped the Queen kill all those who opposed her. I even killed those who had nothing to do with the Queen's plans. I had become someone who enjoyed seeing blood pool on the ground. That's how you died, Trowa-san," Hotaru said, looking into the green eyes of the man sitting away from the group.

Umi covered her mouth with her hands, surprised that Hotaru had said she killed the man she loved so bluntly. "Hotaru! You didn't have to say it in front everyone!" she cried angrily. She knew she shouldn't be so angry with Hotaru. She had not been aware of what she was doing.

Hotaru scowled, a look that seemed foreign to her features. Quatre and Ami felt anger swirl in torrents around Umi and Hotaru. However, underneath that anger was sadness and remorse. A great deal of remorse.

"I hide nothing, Umi! These are the people who I love, more than I love myself!" Hotaru retorted. She looked directly at Umi, her eyes glazed with angry tears.

Umi cried out, "But you speak of it as if it's something that doesn't matter! You killed him, Hotaru! YOU KILLED HIM!" Umi screamed out the last part of her sentence, then launched herself at Hotaru, slapping her severely across the face. The next thing everyone knew, Hotaru had her glaive against Umi's throat. Everyone from the present cried out in alarm while those from the future did nothing but look on in sadness.

"We used to be close friends, you and I," Hotaru said, anguish in her voice. "I know that you think that I killed Trowa because I thought that since I couldn't have him, no one could. That may have been the thoughts I had while doing it, but the real me would never do that, Umi! Yes, I did love Trowa, but he chose you! My love changed for him after you were married. I loved him as a friend, Umi, a friend!" Hotaru cried. Umi said nothing, although a pleading look came into her eyes. Hotaru closed her own eyes, gritting her teeth as sobs tore from her throat. Both women jumped as a hand was placed on their shoulders.

"Trowa?" Hotaru questioned. He gazed at her, then grasped the glaive and took it from her. Throwing it to the side, where it disappeared in a glitter of lavender sparkles, he said, "I don't know what happened to both of you after I was killed, but this has to end now. I know I am not the same Trowa that you both know, but I do know that I would not want those I love hating each other for the rest of their lives." He looked into Hotaru's large violet eyes, then into Umi's deep blue ones. "Forgive," he said, and then began to walk back to where he was standing.

Hotaru's mouth opened in shock as Umi began cursing at Trowa. "Damn you, Trowa! I wanted her to kill me! I'm alone! I want to be with him!" Umi's hands reached out to grasp onto Hotaru's shirt. "Bring the glaive back, Hota-chan! Let me be at peace with my husband!" Hotaru lowered her head, gently took Umi's hands from her shirt, and held them in her own. "I can't do that, Umi-chan."

"Doushite?" Umi cried, her tears rolling off her cheeks and splashing on their entwined hands. Hotaru looked up and Umi gasped at the look of sadness that graced her features. "Because if you die, Umi-chan, I'll be alone!" she cried, then hugged Umi. Umi stiffened for a moment, then wrapped her arms around Hotaru. "Oh Hota-chan, Hota-chan…" she whispered as the women held each other.

Trowa, who had turned around when Umi had started to curse him, felt the urge to wrap his arms around both women. At first he resisted it, but as the women's crying became louder, he knew that they needed him. He could not replace the Trowa they had lost, but he could offer comfort to them. He took several quick steps, then enveloped both women within his arms, rubbing their backs as they cried into his shirt.

Everyone sat in silence, giving the women time to calm down. Ami and Quatre looked at one another, relief evident in their faces as well as their thoughts.

Usagi wiped the tears from her face, then jumped a little when Goten placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled softly at him. "Thank you," she whispered.

Makoto was the first to speak after Hotaru, Umi, and Trowa sat down. "I assume that Neo Queen Serenity only brainwashed a few of us?" she asked, looking first at Michiru, then Haruka, then over at Pluto.

"I wish that were so," Fuuko said. She glanced around the room, and as those from the future nodded, she said, "After Pluto refused to give her access to the Time Gates, she began to use the Ginzuishou to gather people from different timelines, at least at first. That's how Tasuki and his friends Tamahome and Hotohori came to Crystal Tokyo. Then she began screwing with the layers of universes that exist. That's how Goten and his family appeared. Soon after, more and more kept arriving. I was among the last to arrive, and if it had not been for Makoto and Duo giving their lives for mine, I would not be here." Makoto looked on in shock, then remembered how Future Mars had bragged about how she killed her future self and Duo. "I was the only one who arrived from my time. Why, I do not know. I think the Queen picks at random at times. She wanted to use my abilities over my Fuujin." Fuuko produced from inside her jacket an odd bracelet with four holes on top. In the center hole was a blue sphere. "But, since I was able to deflect the attacks of the possessed Senshi with my control over the wind, I only had to deal with the Queen herself. Makoto and Duo, who were also fighting against the Senshi, saw that the Queen was attacking me directly."

"From the looks of it, they had been fighting for a long time. Blood was everywhere, and I tried my best to help them, even though I wasn't sure if they were friend or foe. The Queen sent a bolt of light towards me, then Makoto and Duo jumped in front of me and took the brunt of the attack. Duo looked at me and told me to find someone named 'Heero', so I left quickly. I turned around as I heard them scream and I smelled burnt flesh and knew that Mars had attacked them in the end." She sighed softly, then looked into the sad gazes of those around her. "I found Heero shortly after, and when I told him what had happened, he nearly ran back to the palace." Fuuko smirked, then elbowed the present Heero sitting near her. "I had to knock him out so that he wouldn't die, the big baka."

Rei turned and looked at Tasuki and Goten. "What happened to your friends?" she asked gently, having a feeling that what she was going to hear was not going to be good news. Tasuki shut his eyes, gritting his teeth as the memories came back to him.

"We were in Konan, one of the four kingdoms in the land I am from. I was one of seven seishis for Miaka, the Suzaku no miko. We were in the process of performing the ceremony to summon Suzaku, the guardian deity of Konan. A flash of white light appeared, I heard Miaka scream, and the next thing I knew, Tamahome, Hotohori, and I were standing before _her_," he said, spitting out the last word as if it were venom. "We used our powers to fight her, but in the end she won over us all but me." He opened his eyes and looked at Rei. "You saved me."

"Me?" Rei asked, confusion in her eyes.

"Hai, you saved me from Hotaru. We were the first to arrive in Crystal Tokyo, and you were under the impression from the Queen that she was looking for other people to help find the answers to what happened to the King and Princess. However, when you saw what the Queen did to Tamahome and Hotohori, you knew that the Queen was not right. You joined your flames with my own and we quickly left, taking others with us." He began pointing to other people in the room. "All of you from the past came with us, except for you Trowa. We tried to get Umi to come, but she denied it all and convinced you to stay with her. You two had been married for a while before all this began."

Goten continued. "We were fighting a very powerful demon that was bent on destroying our world. We were known as the Z Senshi. My father, Goku, was the leader I guess you could say. There was Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Gohan's mentor, Piccolo. The same white light appeared and Vegeta, my father, Gohan, Trunks, and I stood before the Queen. Trunks, since they he was only a child, fell first to her 'charms.' It took hours for Goku and Vegeta to finally succumb. However, she never said a word to me. I was wondering if she planned on just killing me, since I was a child myself, but then Sailor Venus appeared." Goten swallowed hard. "She was struggling within the grip of Saturn and Mercury, screaming about how she would not kill innocent people. I then understood that she had to kill me to show her loyalty to Neo Queen Serenity. When Mars appeared and proceeded to try and torture Venus into submission by burning her,I knew I had to do something ." Goten clutched his fingers into fists. "I quickly snatched her from the flames, but the Queen laughed. She used her powers to throw me against the wall, then I felt her inside my head. Pain seared on my palm, and I began to lose the ability to control my body. I then heard Venus cry out and she wrapped her love chain around the Queen's body, disrupting her from her task of taking me over. Mars then attacked her, but Venus fought back and pulled the Queen from me. She looked at me, though I know she couldn't see me because her eyes had been burned away, and said softly "Find the others."

"I heard her screams over and over again as I flew away as fast as my powers could take me. I didn't know where to turn or what to do. Good thing I'm able to sense chi or I would never have found everyone."

Something suddenly occurred to Duo. "But, wait, future Mars keeps coming up. I thought she left with you, Tasuki?" The red-haired man nodded, then said, "She left us to save her family."

Rei sensed that there was more meaning to this, and gripped Tasuki's hand. "Family?" Tasuki grimaced, then looked into her eyes. "We had a child, and children are easier to influence, my Hellcat." Rei covered her hand with her mouth. "Please don't tell me, Tasuki…"

"Yes, the Queen went back on her promise soon after you left. Raven wasn't even six years old!" Tasuki cried, slamming his fist on the ground. Rei held him against her, listening to him cry as she fought her own tears.

"Oh Rei-chan, Tasuki-kun, this is awful!" Ami said, burying her face into Quatre's shoulder as she wailed.

Minako was trembling as well, and was glad that Wufei tightened his grip around her. 'Just a child!' she thought, then something clicked. "If you had a child, then this means that this has been going on for some time!" Minako whispered aloud. Michiru heard her, then brushed a grey hair behind her ear, replying, "Nearly twenty years, Minako-chan."

Usagi felt like her head was going to spin. 'No, it can't be! Twenty years?!' she thought, not wanting to believe it, though she knew Michiru would not lie about something this important.

Heero was having a hard time believing it as well. "It's taken you twenty years to figure out that you need help from the past? What took so long?" he said, knowing that what he said was harsh, But then again, this was not exactly the time for pleasantries.

Pluto narrowed her eyes for a moment, then said, "The Queen controls nearly all aspects of time now. We had to wait until she was…" Pluto stopped, searching for the correct words, "Until she was preoccupied with something else before I attempted to travel in time once more."

Something in her voice did not sit right with Wufei, nor did it with the other pilots. "What do you mean 'preoccupied'?" Wufei demanded. Hotaru sighed loudly, drawing his attention.

"She's preoccupied with looking for me. Besides the Queen herself, I am the most powerful Senshi. I can destroy the universe by saying only three little words. I-I think the Queen is planning on using me to do that, in the end," she said, looking at the ground before her.

"Iie! I won't let that happen!" Usagi shouted, causing everyone to stare at her. "I know how it feels to lose those you love dearly. I lost Mamoru and Chibi-Usa once," she said, her bottom lip quivering at the memory of the battle with Queen Nehelenia where Chibi-Usa disappeared entirely and Mamoru seemed lost to her forever. "But, I got them back, and I can get them back again!"

"It won't be as easy this time, Koneko-chan!" Haruka said, marching over to Usagi and forcing her to look at her. "She's corrupt, more corrupt than Nehelenia was that time. She will kill to have her goals met. She's using those around her to destroy all who oppose her, even those who love her!" Usagi cringed slightly, but calmly removed Haruka's hands from her shoulders.

"I know that, but we have to do something, Haruka-san," Usagi said softly, closing her eyes. Tears threatened to fall once again, but Usagi was tired of crying. She knew they had to act soon. But what could they possibly do?

"Minna! She's traveling through time again!" Pluto exclaimed, her eyes wide in fear. A hush fell through the group as tension filled the air.

Whew, this took me a few days to get right, but I finally did it! Another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll try to have the next chapter out ASAP!

dj


	11. Chapter 11 Feelings of Desperateness

Thanks once again to all of you who have reviewed.

**DISCLAIMER: **I've run out of witty comments for disclaimers, so I'll stick to the regular formula: All the animes mentioned in this fic are owned by their respective creators/publishers/distributors.

**Last time:**

"It won't be as easy this time, Koneko-chan!" Haruka said, marching over to Usagi and forcing her to look at her. "She's corrupt, more corrupt than Nehelenia was that time. She will kill to have her goals met. She's using those around her to destroy all who oppose her, even those who love her!" Usagi cringed slightly, but calmly removed Haruka's hands from her shoulders.

"I know that, but we have to do something, Haruka-san," Usagi said softly, closing her eyes. Tears threatened to fall once again, but Usagi was tired of crying. She knew they had to act soon. But what could they possibly do?

"Minna! She's traveling through time again!" Pluto exclaimed, her eyes wide in fear. A hush fell through the group as tension filled the air.

**Chapter 11: Feelings of Desperateness**

Suddenly, it became dark within both the hearts and minds of those assembled. Then, the screams of voices in intense pain filled the area. Everyone placed their hands on either side of their heads, willing the pain to subside. Then, a faint feeling of peace pervaded the darkness.

Usagi struggled to her knees as she held the Ginzuishou between her hands, the sharp edges of the crystal biting into her soft skin as her grip tightened with every wave of pain in her mind. Blood poured from the small cuts, running down the curves of her fingers and arms to fall to the floor in small puddles.

"Ginzuishou, please protect my friends!" Usagi shouted, her bright blue eyes opening to the sight of her friends writhing on the ground in pain, "Present and Future!" The crystal gleamed as it responded to its mistresses' command.

Minako and Ami's head snapped up at their friend's words. As blackness began to warp around the circle of light from the Ginzuishou, some of the blackness streaked towards the young woman and began to swirl about her. "NO!" Minako shouted as Ami quickly stood and ran towards Usagi. Right before her hands reached her arm, black darkness enveloped Ami's form and she screamed, disappearing into the darkness that had surrounded the light being emitted from the Ginzuishou.

"AMI!!!!!" Quatre cried, his voice cracking in pain. The other Senshi painfully stood as one and transformed, the words issuing from their throats full of pain at the unwanted departure of their blue haired friend.

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!'

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

They turned their eyes to Usagi, who still held the Ginzuishou in a death grip. Mars took a step forward, but Uranus stopped her. "You'll be taken away like Ami if you get too close!" she said, her eyes full of unshed tears. Neptune nodded her agreement, tears pouring down her face in crystal rivers.

"What should we do then!" she snapped, glancing at the other members of their group. Tasuki was trying to get Quatre to calm down, but the blonde haired man kept crying out Ami's name, his heart shattered in a million pieces. The others were peering into the darkness, looking occasionally at Usagi.

"She's getting nearer! She'll pick us off one by one!" Goten shouted, going Super. While the golden light that surrounded him was so bright that it caused some to shield their eyes, it paled in comparison to the Ginzuishou. "We have to protect Usagi!' he said after a moment.

"Goten's right!" Umi cried, and then with a quick movement of her hand, a thin sword appeared within her hands. "It worked!" she cried, her eyes wide in surprise. "Celeste?" she said hopefully, then grimaced when nothing happened. The Gundam pilots, sans Quatre, nodded in agreement and spread out.

Fuuko tapped her Fuujin. "So be it!" she said, and stood next to Heero.

"Tasuki, stay with Quatre!" Mars said, looking at the man she loved. He nodded as he brandished his Tessen. "Whatever you want, my Hellcat!"

Meanwhile, within Usagi's mind, she fought and struggled with the darkness that threatened to consume all those she loved.

_Do stop and let me in_, the haughty voice of her future self said. Usagi felt fingers encircle her mind, tapping idly about, as if looking for something. _Once I find the entrance, my dear past self, you'll lose and I'll win!_

_If I die now, you'll die as well_, Usagi said back. She cried out in pain as the fingers squeezed upon her mind.

_Oh, but that's what I want, you fool!_ Neo Queen Serenity shouted back. _With you dead, then I'll never have to bear this pain!_

Usagi nearly dropped the Ginzuishou in shock. _But, what about the other memories you created? What about the joys of our Senshi, the accomplishments made in the future for the world?_ Usagi nearly screamed as the hold on her mind intensified.

_Damn the world! All that matters is my pain! Don't you see that I'm doing this for both of us? You'll never have to experience the horror of losing your husband and only child; even though I think that you should, since you caused all this!_

Everyone turned as Usagi began to scream in pain. "I can't stand it!!!" Hotaru cried, then ran forward. "Silence Wall!" she shouted, directing her powers at the growing blackness twisting around Usagi. At first, nothing happened, then the black power formed a black, delicate hand, which reached and snatched Hotaru's glaive. With a huge, deadly swipe, it impaled Hotaru with her own weapon.

"HOTARU-CHAN!!!" Umi screamed as she charged forward, cutting the hand in half. Hotaru fell upon the ground. Umi's sword disappeared as she knelt and cradled Hotaru's body in her arms.

"Umi-chan?" Hotaru said weakly, and then coughed, spraying blood upon Umi's clothes. She reached blindly with hand and clasped it tightly upon Umi's arm. "Promise," she gasped, blood pooling in the corners of her mouth, "Promise me that you'll make Trowa happy." Her grip began to loosen upon Umi's arm.

"I promise, Hotaru-chan, but you have to promise that you'll be there for us! We need you!" Hotaru smiled softly. "I'll be there, Umi-chan, you'll see," she said, every syllable becoming weaker and weaker as she finished her sentence. She fixed her eyes on Umi's face, then closed them softly. Her hand fell limply from her arm, landing with a smack in the blood that pooled around her body. Umi cried, tears falling down her face onto Hotaru's as she rocked the dead body of her best friend.

_Ah, the Senshi of Death and Rebirth has expired_, the Queen's voice said smugly. Usagi became still as she also felt the spirit of Hotaru fade from existence.

_Why do you kill those who love you? They haven't done anything!_ Usagi said, anger lacing her voice.

_Why, they would help you, my past self. Therefore, they deserve death for defying their Queen!_

_NO! I'll stop the deaths! I'll stop you!!!_

Trowa stood rigid as Umi cried over and over, hugging the body of Hotaru. Suddenly, he felt someone watching him, then jumped as a blast of fire came his way.

"I'd forgotten how much of an acrobat you were, Trowa Barton," Future Mars said as she stepped in from the darkness. Her skin was burned so bad it was almost black. She produced a Flame Sniper and aimed it at Trowa's chest. "Any last words?" she sneered.

"You should be asking yourself that question!" Umi cried as she appeared at Trowa's side. Her body was red with Hotaru's blood. She held out her hand and her sword appeared in a blue flash. Future Mars cackled, nearly dropping her Flame Sniper in the process.

"And what can _you_ do, Umi? You have no other powers than that stupid sword!" she snapped. Umi's eyes narrowed, then she said "Trowa, stand behind me."

"No, I won't. I can protect myself," he said, placing a hand upon her shoulder. Umi opened her mouth to object, but he placed a finger upon her lips. Her blue eyes shimmered softly, then she faced Future Mars.

She closed her eyes, searching for the presence of Celeste. A glimmer of blue flickered briefly, and that was all Umi needed. "MIZUNO RYU!!!" she screamed, twisting her body towards Future Mars.

"FLAME SNIPER!!"

As the blue dragon encountered the red arrow, it ducked under the flaming projectile and made a beeline for Future Mars. Opening its jaws, it grabbed her slender throat and neatly snapped it in half.

Umi and Trowa dived to the ground as the red arrow whizzed over their heads into the darkness. Umi groaned from the impact, then sighed with relief when Trowa helped her to her feet. They look with sadness at the crumpled body of the Future Senshi of Fire.

_Another of my useless servants has succumbed. Oh well, I have plenty others!_ Neo Queen Serenity said as she kept looking for a window into Usagi's mind. No matter how hard she tried, she could not find an entrance.

_You'll never beat me!_ Usagi said as the Queen screamed in frustration. The Ginzuishou was proving to be a deterrent to the Queen's objectives.

_I'll get you either from within or without, Usagi Tsukino! I have many under me who will give their lives to destroy you in my name!_

Suddenly, the Queen felt a presence latch onto her mind. _What is this?!_ she screamed. Usagi grinned softly as her own fingers clasped upon the Queen's mind. _We're the same, so that means that I can do what you do, my dear Neo Queen Serenity._

_My soldiers! Attack! All of you! Do not stop until you have destroyed everyone!!!_ Neo Queen Serenity screamed in rage.

_NO!!!!!!!_

Without warning, a large group of people, undoubtedly controlled by Neo Queen Serenity entered the circle of light. All had been under the deranged Queen's domination for so long that the minds they once had had long ago deteriorated.

"Shit! It's my father and Vegeta!" Goten cried as the forms of the two Saiyans appeared. Their appearances were haggard, both had scars and burns across their faces and bodies. "Everyone, leave them to me!"

"No, I shall help you!" Wufei said suddenly from beside him. Goten nodded, then both went to stand before the two most powerful Saiyans ever born.

"Ah, look Goku, it's your pansy-assed brat!" Vegeta scoffed. "Too bad I destroyed mine recently, or we could have seen who had the strongest!"

Goten faltered. "Trunks-kun is dead?" he said, shocked. Goku began to laugh. "Your brother is gone as well, I'm sad, no, I'm glad to say," Goku said, his eyes wide with malevolence and insanity.

"Don't listen to them, Goten!" Wufei shouted, "They're trying to beat your defenses down!" Goten shuddered for a moment, then narrowed his eyes. "Ready, Chang?"

"Whenever you are, Son."

Goten set his lips into a small smirk. "Let's get this over with." Both young men charged, then screamed in agony as chi blasts hit them both across the chest, before searing through their bodies.

"GOTEN!! WUFEI!!" Minako screamed, running towards the bodies of Goten and Wufei. When she saw the burning holes in their chests, the skin charred and smoking, she looked at Vegeta and Goku. "Damn you! Damn you!" she shouted at them both. Her eyes widened in anger as they just laughed.

Something within her mind snapped then, and she shouted from within her heart "VENUS ETERNAL! MAKE-UP!"

In a whirl of golden power, she became Eternal Sailor Venus. She stared in anger at the men before her, then lifted her hands in front of her, shouting "FINAL KISS!" Torrents of power encircled the two Saiyans, shredding their skin until nothing remained but a pile of bones.

Venus fell to her knees, breathing heavily. She was shocked at what she had just done, but shook her head as she went to place her hands on Wufei's face. When he sighed, she cried tears of relief. She whispered "Venus Eternal Power" softly as she placed a hand upon both Wufei and Goten. Power gently surrounded the trio and the holes closed and healed, leaving healthy, pink skin in place of the ugly tunnels of burnt flesh.

"Minako?" Wufei asked, and then gasped at her new appearance. She smiled softly, then fell forward into his arms, which opened to cradle her body against his own.

I thought of making this the final chapter, but I didn't want to have a book for the last chapter, so I'm splitting it up into two or three, or maybe even four, separate chapters.

Hope you liked it!

dj


End file.
